Résolution du nouvel an
by ilianakate
Summary: Comme chaque année, Rick invite ses amis du 12th à fêter la nouvelle année chez lui, mais Kate refuse à regret pour passer la soirée avec Josh, mais les choses ne vont pas se déroulées de la plus agréable des façons pour l'un comme pour l'autre...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Voici une fic que j'ai écris pour le Nouvel An. A la base, il ne devait s'agir que d'un OS, mais au fil des pages, j'ai finalement décidée d 'en faire une petite fic... **

**Il n'y a pas de spoiler particulier (je n'ai toujours pas vu la saison 4), donc Josh est encore là (mais pas pour longtemps)...**

**Sinon, tout ce qui est tiré de Castle appartient à Marlowe, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ces histoires... **

**Et désolée pour les fautes qui subsistent... je me relis, mais pour ceux qui écrivent il est parfois difficile de se corriger soi-même... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Résolution du Nouvel An….**

**Chapitre 1 : **

En chantonnant doucement, je mettais la dernière touche au repas que j'avais passé l'après-midi à préparer. Délicatement, j'attrapais le plat que je déposais dans le four, et satisfaite, je me tournais vers la table, vérifiant que tout était impeccable. C'était le premier réveillon du jour de l'an que lui et moi passerions ensemble, et je voulais que tout soit parfait. Avisant l'heure, je me précipitais vers ma chambre afin de me changer. Je m'étais douchée plus tôt dans l'après-midi et déjà maquillée. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à enfiler ma robe. Il s'agissait d'une robe de soirée rouge dont le bustier était rehaussé par une boucle en argent et qui me laissait le dos nue. J'avais craquée dessus en l'apercevant dans la vitrine de ce magasin, et n'avait pas eu besoin de Lanie pour me décider à l'acheter. Je savais que c'était la robe parfaite pour la soirée qui se préparait.

Un soupir m'échappa en pensant que cette année, je ne serais pas avec mes amis pour le réveillon. Mais pour une fois, je voulais me montrer égoïste et ne penser qu'à moi. Et puis comment aurais-je pu refuser sa proposition de passer une soirée en tête à tête ? Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu un moment rien qu'à nous. Et ce serait l'occasion de nous retrouver, de nous assurer que l'étincelle était toujours présente entre nous. Parce que ces derniers temps, je me posais de plus en plus de questions sur le bienfondé de cette relation. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par deux bras encerclant ma taille et des lèvres humides qui se posèrent dans mon cou.

« Bonjour beauté » murmurait-il contre mon cou.

« Tu es en avance » remarquais-je en lui souriant en croisant son regard dans le miroir.

« J'avais hâte d'être près de toi » m'expliquait-il en raffermissant son emprise autour de ma taille.

« J'en suis heureuse » souriais-je un peu plus en levant la main pour lui caresser la joue alors qu'il reprenait ses baisers dans mon cou.

« Tu arrives juste à temps pour l'apéritif… » lançais-je en me dégageant doucement de son étreinte et en l'entraînant dans le salon.

« Hummm… je pensais que c'était toi mon apéritif… » répliquait-il en m'adressant un sourire étincelant alors que son regard s'assombrissait de désir.

« Non, je serais ton dessert, à condition que tu sois sage » rigolais-je devant sa moue boudeuse.

« Et si on passait directement au dessert dans ce cas ? » s'enquérait-il en me souriant avec espoir.

« Pas question ! J'ai faim et j'ai passé l'après-midi devant mes fourneaux ! » répliquais-je fermement en posant mes mains sur mes hanches d'un air sévère.

Il poussa un soupir résigné et d'un pas traînant se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Je roulais des yeux face à son comportement. Je savais pourtant que notre relation était basée principalement sur le sexe, mais je découvrais que j'attendais plus d'une relation amoureuse, et j'escomptais bien l'obtenir, n'en déplaise à monsieur. Oui, décidément cette soirée serait le Test absolu. En étouffant un soupir, j'allais chercher les langoustes que j'avais artistiquement préparées. Je déposais nos assiettes sur la table et m'asseyais juste à temps pour le voir grimacé devant le contenu de son assiette.

« Un problème ? » l'interrogeais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas fan des langoustes » m'expliquait-il en repoussant son assiette, me démontrant clairement qu'il ne ferait même pas l'effort d'y goûter.

« Tu aurais dû le dire, j'aurais préparé autre chose » soufflais-je en dissimulant ma déception face à son comportement.

« Mais je suis sûr que je vais adorer le reste » me réconforta-t-il en attrapant ma main qu'il porta à ses lèvres avant de demander « Qu'as-tu préparé d'autre ? »

« Des coquilles Saint-Jacques accompagnées de riz, du Chapon avec des pommes duchesse… » commençais-je mais je m'arrêtais en voyant la tête de Josh se décomposée un peu plus à chaque fois.

« Tu sais Kate, ne te vexe pas, mais il ne fallait pas te donner autant de mal… un repas tout simple m'aurait amplement suffit » déclarait-il en se levant pour attraper le téléphone.

« Que fais-tu ? » m'enquérais-je en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« J'appelle un traiteur pour nous faire livrer un repas » m'expliquait-il avec un sourire satisfait qui me donna une furieuse envie de le frapper.

Folle de rage, je gardais le silence et débarrassais prestement la table. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'étais donné tout ce mal pour rien. Castle lui s'était pourléché les lèvres alors qu'il m'avait surpris en train de décrire à Lanie le menu que j'avais prévu. Il avait même plaisanté en disant que si nous avions du mal à tout mangé, il se portait volontaire pour venir m'aider à tout finir. Je lui avais souri avec reconnaissance, sachant que mon refus de venir à sa soirée du nouvel an , l'avait profondément blessé. Mais comme toujours, il avait fait bonne figure et ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur. Dépitée, je rangeais toute la nourriture dans le frigo, me retenant de ne pas tout emballé pour l'emportée chez Castle. En tout cas, la soirée commençait mal.

« Et voilà ! J'ai tout arrangé ! » claironnait Josh en venant me rejoindre, ne remarquant même pas ma mauvaise humeur.

Gardant le silence, je finissais de tout ranger avant de retourner m'asseoir au salon. Josh vint me rejoindre, et il recommença à m'embrasser. Les idées ailleurs, je le laissais faire, réfléchissant encore et toujours à notre histoire. Ce n'est qu'en sentant ses mains tentées de me retirer ma robe que je prenais conscience de la tournure que risquait de prendre la soirée, et je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Stoppant Josh, je m'éloignais rapidement de lui, ignorant sa moue contrariée.

« Nous avions le temps avant l'arrivée du livreur » déclarait-il en tentant de m'attirer de nouveau à lui.

« Et si nous discutions plutôt ? » soupirais-je, agacée en constant que mon corps semblait être la seule chose qui l'intéressait ces derniers temps.

Pourtant, je me souvenais d'une époque où nous parlions de tout et de rien lui et moi. Mais plus nos moments à deux s'estompaient, et plus la seule chose que Josh semblait attendre de moi, c'était une partie de jambe en l'air. A croire qu'il ne restait avec moi que pour ça. Et à nouveau je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à Castle. Et à une discussion que nous avions eue à la suite d'une enquête difficile. Comme bien souvent, Josh n'avait pas été là, et cette fois, ne voulant pas me retrouver seule chez moi, j'avais proposé à Castle d'aller prendre un verre, et nous nous étions retrouvés au Old Haunt. Nous avions passé une bonne partie de la soirée à observer les couples présents, Castle m'apprenant qu'il organisait de temps en temps des soirées spéciales célibataires.

« Vous voyez ce couple au bar ? » m'avait-il subitement demandé en désignant d'un mouvement du menton un jeune couple à l'autre bout du bar.

« Ils donnent l'impression d'être seuls au monde » remarquais-je en les fixant avec envie.

« Ils se sont rencontrés lors de ma première soirée. Depuis ils reviennent ici chaque semaine. Ils doivent se mariés à la fin du mois » avait souri Castle en posant un regard amical sur le couple.

« Le coup de foudre ? » avais-je demandé souriant en imaginant mon écrivain avec des ailes et un arc.

« Pas vraiment » s'était-il esclaffer avant d'expliquer « Leur première conversation s'est terminée avec Cassie lui envoyant le contenu de son verre au visage. La semaine suivante, il est arrivé avec des roses et elle l'a envoyé promener. Mais il n'a pas abandonné. A chaque soirée, il plaidait sa cause, et depuis ils sont inséparables »

« C'est une belle histoire » avais-je souri, envieuse de leur bonheur.

« Oui. Pour moi, un couple doit pouvoir tout partagé, être capable d'endurer le meilleur et le pire aux côtés de la personne aimée. » avait-il murmuré pensivement avant d'ajouter « Partager sa vie avec une autre personne, c'est être prêt à faire passer son bonheur avant tout le reste, c'est être capable de la comprendre et d'anticiper ses désirs avant même qu'elle n'en ait conscience. »

Et alors que j'éteignais le four, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que Josh était très loin de correspondre au portrait de l'homme amoureux que m'avait dépeint Castle. Castle qui à l'inverse s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Un soupir m'échappa, et je commençais à regretter d'avoir refusé sa proposition de me joindre à eux ce soir. Comme pour me donner raison, la sonnerie du téléphone de Josh retentit au moment même où la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée raisonna dans l'appartement silencieux. Alors qu'il répondait, j'allais ouvrir la porte, et indifférente au regard dévorant du livreur, payait la commande et refermait la porte, me figeant en entendant la voix de Josh.

« Je comprends Serena. Non, je ne faisais rien d'important. Je serais là aussi vite que possible »

Comment ça rien d'important ? Il était censé passer la soirée avec la femme de sa vie, et ce n'était pas important ? Décidément, il les accumulait ce soir, et le pire, c'était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Moi qui avait espéré que cette soirée m'aiderait à savoir ce que je voulais vraiment, j'étais servie. Pourquoi m'entêtée dans cette relation qui ne menait à rien et qui au final me faisait plus de mal que de bien ? Je ne niais pas que Josh m'avait aidé à me remettre du départ de Castle, mais il ne me servait à présent que comme bouclier contre mes sentiments. Josh était à présent le dernier obstacle entre Castle et moi, et je réalisais que c'était à moi de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Et en agissant comme un abruti total, Josh ne servait pas sa cause, bien au contraire. Il agissait comme si je lui étais totalement acquise, et il était temps qu'il réalise que dans la vie rien n'était jamais acquis. Encore moins une personne.

« Kate je suis désolé, je dois me rendre à l'hôpital. Tu sais ce que c'est » déclarait Josh au même moment, affichant ce sourire qui m'avait fait craquée au début de notre relation, mais qui a présent me donnait envie de le lui faire ravaler.

« Tu m'avais assuré que ce soir tu ne serais pas appelé en urgence » répliquais-je en serrant les poings comme pour maîtriser la vague de colère qui enflait en moi.

« Je sais, mais Serena est encore en formation, et elle a besoin de moi » m'expliquait-il en enfilant son manteau.

« Je vois qu'une fois encore tu préfères passer ta soirée auprès de ta séduisante interne plutôt qu'avec moi ! » grondais-je en plissant les yeux de colère.

« Allons, tu ne vas pas être jalouse tout de même ! » s'exclamait-il avec un sourire moqueur qui faillit me faire perdre mon sang-froid.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! » répliquais-je dédaigneusement avant d'ajouter alors qu'il me contournait pour gagner la porte « J'en ai assez de cette relation qui ne mène à rien Josh. Si tu quittes cet appartement, considère que tu quittes également ma vie »

« Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu es jalouse ? » me demandait-il avec un petit sourire amusé avant d'ajouter « Je t'appellerais plus tard pour te souhaiter la bonne année ! »

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla, me laissant seule et furieuse dans mon vestibule. Le froissement d'un papier me fit réaliser que je tenais toujours le sachet du traiteur. En soufflant bruyamment pour évacuer ma colère et ma frustration, je regagnais ma cuisine et fourrais le sac dans mon frigo sans même regarder ce qu'il contenait. De toute façon je n'avais plus faim. Retirant mes escarpins que j'envoyais valsés d'un coup de pied rageur à travers la pièce, et défaisant mon chignon, je m'affalais sur mon canapé. Cette soirée avait été une véritable catastrophe. Pourtant les choses avaient bien commencées mais comme toujours ces derniers temps, la situation avait échappée à tout contrôle, à croire que quelqu'un quelque part s'amusait à me gâcher mes soirées avec Josh, comme pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire avec lui. Et bien cette fois, j'avais compris le message. En ce qui me concernait, j'avais réacquis mon statut de célibataire depuis le départ de mon pseudo petit-ami.

J'avais renoncée à passer une soirée agréable entourée de mes amis et surtout en compagnie de Castle, et tout ça pour finir seule chez moi. Pathétique ! J'avais envie de me flanquer des claques, d'autant que j'avais bien conscience que mon refus avait profondément blessé mon écrivain. Il me l'avait vite dissimulé, mais je pouvais lire en lui aussi aisément qu'il y parvenait avec moi. Je m'étais sentie coupable de cette peine que je lui infligeais, mais Josh était mon compagnon, et je devais d'abord mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie avant de pouvoir prendre une quelconque décision. Mais maintenant, c'était chose faite. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. Je le faisais souffrir, et je souffrais également, même si j'essayais de me persuader du contraire. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que je me refusais le bonheur d'être avec l'homme que mon cœur avait choisi malgré les signaux d'interdiction d'approché que lui avait envoyé ma raison ? Tournant la tête, je réalisais qu'il serait bientôt minuit.

Le changement d'année était propice au bilan et aux bonnes résolutions. Résolutions que l'on ne tenait jamais. Mais s'il y en avait une que je devais tenir, c'était celle de me donner enfin la chance d'être heureuse. Et je ne pouvais l'être qu'auprès d'une seule personne. Et comme il n'était jamais trop tard pour bien faire, je me levais d'un bond, courrais après mes chaussures, regrettant de les avoir envoyés valsés dans l'appartement alors qu'elles se cachaient à ma vue, comme pour me punir de les avoir malmenées, puis me passant un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, décidant de les laissés libre sachant que Rick les aimait comme ça, j'enfilais mon lourd manteau de laine, et attrapant mes clés et mon sac à main, je me précipitais dans la rue. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que Rick m'écouterait, et surtout, qu'il ne serait pas lassé de m'attendre. Mais ne m'avait-il pas promis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi ? C'était le moment ou jamais de m'en assurer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis contente que vous ayez aimé ce premier chapitre, et j'espère que vous apprécierez autant cette suite... **

**J'ai choisi d'écrire ce chapitre du POV de Rick parce que j'ai trouvé cela plus pertinent, et que je voulais vraiment que vous compreniez son état d'esprit, mais en dehors de l'épilogue, les autres chapitres seront de nouveau du POV de Kate. **

**Voilà, sur ces explications, je vous laisse à vos lectures, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions arriver au bas de la page...**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Chapitre 2 : **

La soirée n'avait pas encore commencée, mais je voulais déjà la voir se terminée. Elle avait perdu tout intérêt à mes yeux depuis que Kate m'avait annoncé qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Tout ça parce que monsieur sourire ultra brite avait réussi l'exploit de libérer sa soirée pour la passer avec elle. Le pire, c'est que j'étais sûr qu'il ne tiendrait pas ses engagements, et qu'il finirait par l'abandonner seule. Il le faisait toujours. Ce type avait la chance de sortir avec la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde, et il était incapable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Rien que de penser à cet abruti et à la façon dont il osait traiter Kate, j'avais les poings qui me démangeait, et une furieuse envie de lui apprendre à voler. J'avais bien envie de le faire passer par la fenêtre pour l'envoyer rejoindre ses congénères, les ordures. Les seules raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas purement et simplement tout annulé, c'était que d'une ça n'aurait pas été discret, même pas du tout, et de deux, je ne voulais pas décevoir mes amis qui attendaient cette soirée avec impatience.

En soupirant, je me laissais aller dans mon fauteuil, apercevant le salon décoré par les soins d'Alexis. Les lumières du sapin paraient la pièce de lueurs gaies et multicolores. Une immense banderole avait été accrochée au plafond, et Alexis avait disséminé ci et là d'autres décorations rappelant que nous étions en période de fête. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais la désagréable impression d'être en deuil, que je devais gâcher la joie de ma fille. Aussi restais-je prudemment dans mon bureau, ne voulant pas jouer les troubles fête. Je savais que je devrais en sortir pour accueillir mes invités, mais pour le moment, je préférais rester seul. Et mes pensées me ramenaient à Kate. Je repensais sans arrêt à l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle m'avait appris qu'elle passerait la soirée avec l'autre déchet ambulant. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'en être particulièrement ravie, mais en même temps, elle m'avait paru si déterminée que je n'avais pas osé insister. Et je me retrouvais seul, comme un imbécile, le cœur en bandoulière.

En soupirant, je me tournais vers la fenêtre, fixant sans vraiment les voir les lumières de la ville qui faisaient doucement leur apparition alors que la nuit prenait ses droits sur le jour. Que faisait Kate en ce moment ? Etait-elle encore devant ses fourneaux, préparant le délicieux repas dont je l'avais entendu parler à Lanie ? Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la taquinée en lui disant que je me ferais un plaisir de l'aider à terminer les restes, même si en réalité je mourrais d'envie d'être celui pour qui elle cuisinerait, d'autant que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'avait préparé que des plats que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Etait-ce une simple coïncidence, ou bien Josh et moi avions-nous les mêmes goûts dans le domaine culinaire ? Cette simple pensée me fit grimacée, et je la chassais bien vite. La seule chose que lui et moi avions en commun, c'était Kate. Que porterait-elle pour l'accueillir ? De toute façon, peu importait, elle serait magnifique quoi qu'il arrive.

« Papa ? » retentissait la voix d'Alexis dans mon dos, me faisant me retourner vers la porte.

« Oui ma chérie ? » m'enquérais-je en lui souriant tendrement.

« Tu devrais aller te changer, nos invités ne vont pas tarder à arrivés » me souriait-elle après une légère hésitation.

« Désolé Pumkin, je ne vais pas être de très agréable compagnie ce soir » soufflais-je en me levant pour venir enlacer ma fille.

« Je sais que tu es déçu que Kate ne se joigne pas à nous, mais essaye tout de même de t'amuser » me répondait-elle.

Surpris, je percevais une once d'animosité dans la voix de ma fille alors qu'elle évoquait Kate. Et je réalisais que cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'Alexis se montrait ouvertement hostile envers elle. Que s'était-il passé entre elles pour que ma fille adopte un tel comportement ?

« Alexis ? Un problème avec Kate ? » lui demandais-je donc en m'écartant légèrement pour observer son visage.

Alexis ferma les yeux en soupirant, et je la sentais se crispée contre moi. Alors il y avait bel et bien un problème. S'étaient-elles disputées toutes les deux ? Non, si ça avait été ça, Kate m'en aurait parlé, et Alexis serait venue se confiée à moi. Alors quoi ?

« Alexis ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? » insistais-je en voyant qu'Alexis refusait de me répondre.

« C'est juste que je n'apprécie pas la façon dont elle te traite » soupirait-elle finalement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en un geste qui me rappela inévitablement ma muse.

« Ecoute ma chérie… Kate n'est pas responsable de la situation. Je ne peux l'obliger à m'aimer… » tentais-je de lui expliquer, ne voulant pas que ma fille se détourne de la seule femme de sa vie qu'elle pouvait prendre en modèle.

« Mais justement papa ! Kate t'aime, et pourtant elle ne cesse de te repousser et de te faire souffrir ! Je ne la comprends pas ! » s'emportait-elle en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

« Mais elle sort toujours avec Josh ma puce. Et elle est trop honnête pour se montrer infidèle d'une quelconque façon… » déclarais-je en caressant tendrement la joue de ma fille dans un geste apaisant.

« Mais pourquoi ne rompt-elle pas avec lui ? » s'enquérait Alexis en me lançant un regard perdu.

« Je pense que Kate ne sait plus ou elle en est, et que ses sentiments sont confus. Elle doit faire le point et décider de ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Mais quoi qu'elle décide, c'est entre elle et moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sente obligée de couper les ponts avec elle si jamais ce n'était pas moi qu'elle choisissait » déclarais-je en plongeant mon regard dans celui de ma petite princesse.

« Comme tu voudras papa… » soupirait-elle en se détendant enfin même si je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue par mon petit discours.

« Allez, file te changer, et je vais aller en faire autant ! » m'exclamais-je d'un air aussi enjoué que possible.

« D'accord ! » approuvait Alexis en retrouvant le sourire.

Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, je la regardais se ruée dans les escaliers, mais dès qu'elle disparut de mon champ de vision, mon sourire s'estompa, et ma peine refit surface. Je pensais ce que j'avais dit à Alexis, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que j'avais le cœur meurtrit par les rejets répétés de Kate. En soupirant, je me traînais vers l'étage. Sans grande conviction, je me douchais et souriais en découvrant qu'un costume m'attendait sagement sur mon lit. Ma fille pensait décidément à tout. Je finissais tout juste de me préparer lorsque la sonnette retentit.

« J'y vais ! » entendais-je Alexis crier avant de se précipitée dans les escaliers.

C'était le moment de vérifier que les talents de comédienne de mère étaient génétiques. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je quittais le refuge de ma chambre, et descendais au salon accueillir mes premiers invités. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée se déroulait, je me surprenais à passer un bon moment, même si l'ombre de Kate n'était jamais loin. Nos amis, sachant que son absence devait me pesée ne mentionnèrent pas son nom, ce qui me facilitait la tâche, même si cela me laissait également un goût amer dans la bouche. Alors que je m'étais isolé dans mon bureau, ne supportant plus les rires joyeux alors que mon cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque minutes qui passaient, un raclement de gorge discret m'apprit que je n'étais plus seul. Sans quitter mon poste d'observation, je tournais légèrement la tête, et sourit en découvrant Lanie sur le seuil de mon bureau.

« Docteur Parrish, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans mon antre ? » m'enquérais-je en lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait pénétrer plus avant dans la pièce.

« Je venais juste m'assurer que je ne serais pas contrainte de faire des heures supplémenta ires ce soir » me répliquait-elle en m'adressant un regard perçant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, la seule chose dont je risque d'abuser ce soir, c'est de l'alcool, et comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis plutôt raisonnable de ce côté-là également » répliquais-je en lui désignant mon verre de scotch toujours intact que j'avais abandonné sur un coin de mon bureau.

« C'est vrai que je vous ai connu plus fêtard writer boy » constatait-elle avec un foncement de sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête ce soir Lanie » soupirais-je en replongeant mon regard sur la rue.

« Je sais Castle, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à la faire changer d'avis ? » m'interrogeait-elle en me fixant attentivement.

« Vous savez ce que je ressens pour elle Lanie, mais j'en ai assez de souffrir parce qu'elle me voit encore comme le playboy que je n'ai jamais été. Je lui ai dit ce que j'éprouvais, ce que je voulais pour nous. A elle de prendre sa décision à présent. J'en ai assez fait comme ça » déclarais-je d'un ton sombre mais ferme.

« Kate est ma meilleure amie Castle, et je l'adore, mais elle ne vous mérites pas… » m'avouait-elle dans un soupire désespéré.

« L'amour n'est pas équitable Lanie. Ce n'est pas une question de mérite ou de récompense. Et bien souvent, il y en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre. C'est rare que les deux personnes s'aiment de la même façon inconditionnelle… » répliquais-je.

« Mais là ce n'est pas le cas Castle. Je connais Kate, et je sais qu'elle vous porte ce même amour que vous lui vouez. Mais elle a peur, et elle préfère fuir et vous repoussez de crainte de vous perdre. Et elle ne réalise pas que c'est justement sa peur de vous perdre qui vous poussera à vous éloignez d'elle, et lorsqu'elle le comprendra, il sera déjà trop tard ! » s'énervait-elle en secouant furieusement ses cheveux, me faisant sourire.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne me perdra pas. Je serais toujours là pour elle, je le lui ai promis » déclarais-je farouchement avec un triste sourire.

« Non, décidément elle ne vous mérites pas… » soupirait-elle avant de partir rejoindre Esposito qui l'appelait bruyamment, et je suspectais le latino d'avoir un peu trop abusé du champagne.

Je trouvais ça surprenant que Lanie prenne mon partie, mais elle était une femme surprenante. Pourtant, elle se trompait. Ce n'était pas Kate qui ne me méritait pas. C'était moi qui n'étais pas digne d'elle. Moi qui étais trop faible pour supporter plus longtemps cette souffrance que mon amour pour elle faisait naître en mon cœur. J'avais toujours su que conquérir Kate serait une tâche difficile et de longue haleine, et je m'étais surestimé. C'était moi qui avais failli, pas elle. J'avais été trop empressé ou pas assez, je ne savais plus, mais toujours est-il que je l'avais perdu en chemin et que je ne m'en apercevais que maintenant.

« DIX ! NEUF ! HUIT… » entendais-je hurler, me faisant sursauter et revenir à la réalité.

Un soupire m'échappa en songeant que j'aurais du partager ce moment avec Kate, que j'aurais du pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser pour commencer cette nouvelle année. Au lieu de ça, elle devait être chez elle, blottie dans les bras de cet idiot. Je me censurais immédiatement, refusant d'imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de faire. Je souffrais déjà bien assez comme ça, inutile de me torturer encore plus. Alors que je décompte se poursuivait inéluctablement, je retournais dans le salon et me mettais à crier en même temps que les autres, souriant lorsque ma fille vint se blottir contre moi.

« TROIS ! DEUX ! UN ! BONNE ANNEE ! » hurlèrent-ils en riant avant que la ronde des embrassades ne commence.

« Tenez bon Castle, elle est sur le point de craquer » me soufflait Lanie en venant m'étreindre.

« Merci Lanie et vous continuez de travailler Espo au corps, il est presque mur » la taquinais-je en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Elle se contentait de rire en lançant un tendre regard au latino qui se mit à rire niaisement. Les discussions se poursuivirent encore quelques temps avant que le capitaine et sa femme ne donnent le top départ en annonçant qu'ils devaient rentrer pour libérer la baby-sitter de leurs filles. Puis vint le tour de Jenny et Ryan qui devaient encore passer saluer les parents de la jeune femme, et enfin Esposito et Lanie nous quittèrent, non sans que Lanie me lance un nouveau regard lourd de sens. Je comprenais pourquoi cette femme était devenue la meilleure amie de Kate. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais mère enfilé son manteau, signe qu'elle allait elle aussi déserté les lieux.

« Tu vas quelque part mère ? » la taquinais-je en échangeant un sourire complice avec Alexis qui avait entrepris de remettre la pièce en ordre avec l'aide d'Ashley.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Philippe au pied de l'Empire State Building. Ne m'attendez pas les enfants, j'ignore à quelle heure je serais rentrée » ajoutait-elle théâtralement avant de quitter l'appartement.

En secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré, je me tournais vers ma fille et constatais qu'Ashley lui faisait signe qu'il était déjà tard. Ils avaient sûrement des projets pour finir la nuit en beauté, mais connaissant ma fille, elle devait avoir des scrupules à m'abandonner à mon triste sort.

« Allez file Alexis, allez profiter de votre jeunesse ! » m'exclamais-je en m'emparant des assiettes qu'elle tenait et en la poussant doucement mais fermement vers la porte.

« Mais… » protestait-elle en me lançant un regard inquiet.

« Pas de mais Alexis, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je finirais la soirée en compagnie de Nikki » souriais-je en lui mettant son manteau dans les mains alors qu'Ashley avait déjà mis le sien et attraper un petit sac de sport qui devait probablement contenir leurs affaires pour la nuit.

« Comme tu voudras… » capitulait-elle finalement avant de venir m'embrasser.

« Amusez-vous bien ! Et ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas ! » ajoutais-je en riant devant l'expression de ma fille, qui encore une fois me rappelait celle de ma muse.

Je continuais de sourire jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme, mais dès que je fus certain que ma fille était bel et bien partie, je laissais tomber le masque, et mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Kate aurait dû être là, à mes côtés, mais elle avait fait son choix. Elle l'avait choisi lui plutôt que moi. Fin de partie. Je devais me faire une raison. Sans me soucier de l'état déplorable de mon appartement, je regagnais mon antre sans même allumer la lumière, et sans vraiment y penser, allumais mon tableau blanc numérique. Et bien évidemment, la photo de Kate apparut en gros plan, comme pour mieux me narguer. Tout mon écran n'était occupé que par son magnifique sourire, et son absence se fit plus que jamais ressentir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voici le chapitre 3 qui je l'espère vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Plus le taxi approchait de sa destination, plus je me sentais fébrile. J'avais quitté mon appartement sans songer aux conséquences, uniquement guidée par mon désir de rejoindre Rick et de m'assurer que je ne l'avais pas perdu. Mais serait-il seulement chez lui ou bien avait-il accepté une de ces nombreuses invitations sous lesquelles il croulait régulièrement ? Je savais que depuis quelques temps, il ne prenait même plus la peine de les lire, les refusant d'office poliment, mais ma décision de passer cette soirée avec Josh n'avait-elle pas poussée Rick à accepter une de ces invitations? Je frissonnais violemment à cette idée. Je ne savais pas si je supporterais à nouveau de le voir dans les bras d'une autre en sachant qu'une fois encore, c'était pour fuir la peine que je lui avais infligé. On disait souvent que l'on apprenait de nos erreurs, mais moi je n'avais pas retenue la leçon, et il avait fallut que je me conduise à nouveau comme une idiote.

Un soupir mi-inquiet mi-soulagé m'échappa lorsque le chauffeur se gara en bas de chez Rick. J'aurais pu prendre ma voiture, mais mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'avais préféré jouer la carte de la sécurité. Il n'aurait plus manqué que j'aie un accident en venant chez lui. Après avoir payé ma course, je descendais prudemment alors que mon pied se posait sur une plaque de verglas. Le son d'un rire me stoppa dans mon élan, et levant la tête je voyais mon équipe sortir de l'immeuble. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me dissimulais à leur vue, souriant en voyant leurs expressions heureuses. Visiblement ils avaient passés une bonne soirée. Sans m'apercevoir, ils passèrent près de moi, riant et plaisantant. Mais une réflexion de Lanie me serra le cœur.

« Writerboy m'a fait de la peine… » soupiraIt-elle en se blottissant contre Espo.

« Ouais, il était tellement déçu que Beckett ne soit pas là » approuvait Ryan en enlaçant tendrement Jenny.

« C'était plus que de la déception. Il était tellement triste » répliquait Lanie.

Je tentais d'entendre le reste de la discussion, mais ils étaient à présent trop éloignés de moi. Alors j'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter. Pour que Rick affiche son chagrin aussi ouvertement, c'est que cette fois, il en avait conclu que tout espoir était vain. Fermant les yeux, je tentais d'endiguer la vague de panique qui m'envahissait en songeant qu'il pourrait me repousser.

« Bonne année Madame Rodgers, et passez une bonne nuit ! » entendais-je le gardien de l'immeuble s'exclamer avant de se précipiter pour héler un taxi dont il tint la portière ouverte pour Martha.

« Merci mon cher, et bonne année à vous aussi ! » souriait Martha avant de tendre une enveloppe au vieil homme qui la remercia d'un sourire.

Martha pouvait donner autant qu'elle le voulait l'image d'une femme frivole et tête en l'air, je savais qu'elle était en réalité profondément humaine et respectueuse de son prochain. Pas étonnant que Rick soit aussi merveilleux avec une mère comme elle. Songeuse, je la regardais partir alors que le gardien rangeait l'enveloppe dans sa poche intérieure sans même regarder son contenu. Nul doute de toute façon que Martha avait été généreuse sur les étrennes. Une fois le taxi hors de vue, je reprenais mon chemin vers l'immeuble, songeant que je n'allais tout de même pas passer la nuit ici. Mais alors que je grimpais les marches, je fus stoppée dans mon élan par la voix d'Alexis. Relevant la tête, je découvrais l'adolescente en pleine discussion avec Ashley. Celui-ci tourna la tête et s'arrêta net de parler en me découvrant. Surprise, Alexis tourna la tête à son tour, et son sourire s'estompa dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de me voir et ne s'en cachait même pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir alors que nous savions toutes les deux que c'était par ma faute que son père souffrait en cet instant précis. Qu'il souffrait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

« Ashley tu m'excuses cinq minutes, il faut que le lieutenant Beckett et moi parlions… » déclarait Alexis sans détacher son regard de moi.

« Pas de problèmes… » approuvait Ashley en embrassant sa petite-amie sur la tempe avant de s'éclipser en nous englobant d'un regard inquiet.

Je savais que pour arriver jusqu'à Rick, je devais convaincre Alexis que je ne venais pas pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et j'allais devoir lui ouvrir mon cœur. Enfin une partie seulement, parce qu'il y avait des choses que seul Rick avait besoin d'entendre, et que je n'accepterais de révéler qu'à lui.

« Que faites-vous là ? » s'enquérait-elle d'un ton agressif.

« Je suis venue voir ton père Alexis » déclarais-je posément sans prêter attention au ton ouvertement hostile de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi ? Pour tourner une fois encore ses sentiments en dérision ? Pour le mettre plus bas que terre ? » poursuivait-elle en crispant les poings de colère.

« Ecoutes Alexis… » commençais-je mais elle me coupa dans mon élan.

« Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire souffrir mon père plus longtemps. Au début de votre improbable partenariat, je trouvais ça bien que vous le repoussiez. Ca lui a fait comprendre que sa célébrité ne pouvait pas tout lui apporter, et qu'il y avait des choses pour lesquelles il devait se battre s'il voulait vraiment les obtenir. Il a changé grâce à vous, est devenu plus mâture. Mais plus le temps est passé, plus j'ai vu mon père se renfermer et souffrir en silence. Il vous aime tellement qu'il est prêt à tout accepter, même de vous voir dans les bras d'un autre » déclarait-elle d'une seule traite pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Je sais tout ça Alexis, mais je… » tentais-je de nouveau, mais elle me stoppa d'un geste impérieux.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous ne cessez de le repousser alors que vous êtes amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi vous vous complaisez dans les bras d'un type qui vous indiffère alors que vous pourriez être heureuse avec papa ? » me demandait-elle son incompréhension lisible sur son visage d'ange.

« Alexis… » soupirais-je en fermant les yeux et en me mordillant les lèvres, incertaine quant à la marche à suivre.

Rouvrant les yeux, je sentais mon cœur se serré en découvrant le sien perlé de larmes. Je ne supportais pas de la voir malheureuse, encore moins pas ma faute. Ca m'était aussi insupportable que de voir Rick malheureux.

« Tout le monde crois que c'est la mort de ma mère qui m'a fait me renfermée sur moi-même… » murmurais-je en me replongeant dans des souvenirs que je pensais effacés.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » s'enquérait doucement Alexis, comme si elle sentait qu'elle allait enfin obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

« Disons que ce n'est pas la seule raison » grimaçais-je en frissonnant involontairement.

« Qu'elle est l'autre ? » voulait-elle savoir en me fixant de ce regard si semblable à celui de son père.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon séjour en Russie ? » m'assurais-je en allant m'asseoir sur une des chaises prévues pour les invités imprévus.

« Oui, vous m'aviez dit que ça vous avait beaucoup plu » acquiesçait Alexis en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Et dans l'ensemble, c'était la vérité. J'ai adoré mon séjour là-bas… » souriais-je avec une once de nostalgie avant de reprendre « Un jour, je me baladais place du Kremlin lorsque j'ai percuté un jeune homme. Il était comme moi en voyage d'études. Il venait de France. Nous avons sympathisés. Je lui donnais des cours d'anglais, et lui m'aidait à perfectionné mon français. J'en étais folle amoureuse. Et lui ne cessait de me répéter qu'il était fou de moi. Nous avons même parlé de notre avenir. Il voulait venir vivre aux Etats-Unis. Et comme une idiote, j'ai cru tout ce qu'il me racontait. »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années, ce sujet me touchait encore autant. Mon amertume était clairement perceptible dans ma voix, et je souriais en sentant la main d'Alexis serrer la mienne. Même fâchée contre moi, elle cherchait malgré tout à me réconfortée.

« Deux semaines avant mon retour aux Etats-Unis, je suis allé le voir à son appartement, surprise de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles. Et là, je suis tombée de haut. Il m'avait dit qu'il habitait chez une de ses cousines. Mais en réalité, elle était sa femme. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas été surprise de découvrir mon existence. Comme si elle en avait l'habitude. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait le coup. Et je découvrais que tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté sur lui était faux. Il n'était plus étudiant depuis longtemps. J'ai demandé à cette fille pourquoi elle restait avec un type qui la trompait ouvertement, mais elle n'a pas eu besoin de me répondre. Les pleurs d'un bébé l'ont fait à sa place. Elle m'a sourit tristement, et m'a dit que le mieux que j'avais à faire, c'était de rentrer chez moi et de l'oublier, qu'il ne m'apporterait rien de bon » continuais-je d'un ton monocorde.

« Et tu ne l'as plus jamais revu ? » me demandait Alexis en me tutoyant sans y prendre garde.

« Si seulement. Le lendemain il m'attendait à la fin des cours. Il m'a juré qu'il m'aimait vraiment, qu'il allait quitter sa femme pour moi, qu'il voulait venir s'installer aux Etats-Unis. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était les papiers qu'il pourrait se procurer grâce à moi. Je lui ai dit de partir et que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir » terminais-je dans un souffle, mais je constatais que d'avoir confié cette histoire à Alexis m'avait fait du bien, et que je me sentais plus légère.

« Mais que viens faire papa là-dedans ? » s'enquérait-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Ca m'a brisé le cœur Alexis. Après ça, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais tombée amoureuse, de ne plus jamais laisser à un homme l'occasion de me briser le cœur. Alors quand l'occasion d'aimer s'est à nouveau présentée, j'ai préférer m'enfuir, je refusais de faire confiance à qui que ce soit » expliquais-je en me rendant compte de ma stupidité.

« Sans vouloir vous vexez, moi je trouve que c'est quand même un peu idiot de votre part » constatait Alexis en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« J'avais peur d'accorder de nouveau ma confiance à la mauvais personne. Et avec la réputation de ton père… J'avais peur de lui faire confiance et de voir mon cœur brisé de nouveau » avouais-je avec un sourire de dérision.

« Oui, je comprends. Quand j'étais petite, j'ai suppliée papa de m'acheter les rollers de mes rêves. Et un jour, ils étaient là, sur la table du salon. Mais j'avais peur qu'en m'en servant, je les abîmes. Et vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? » déclarait Alexis en tournant la tête vers moi, toute animosité disparue.

« Non… » répondais-je en me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

« Je les ai laissés dans la boîte et je ne les ai jamais portés. Quand je me suis décidés à le faire, ils étaient devenus trop petits » poursuivait-elle

« Seulement le cœur d'une personne et des rollers, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose Alexis » répliquais-je en songeant qu'elle était la digne fille de son père.

« Moi je dirais que c'est pareil quand on y réfléchit. » contrait Alexis avant de reprendre, voyant que j'allais de nouveau protestée « Si vous ne vous servez jamais de votre cœur, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit brisé ? Si vous le gardez pour vous toute seule, peut-être que ce sera comme pour mes patins. Un jour vous déciderez de l'utilisez, mais il ne pourra plus vous servir. Vous devriez tenter votre chance, vous n'avez rien à perdre… » m'encourageait-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Il y a du bon sens dans ce que tu dis. Tu es sûre de n'avoir que 17 ans ? » m'enquérais-je en lui rendant son sourire.

« Certaine oui » approuvait-elle en riant « Votre cœur a peut-être été brisé par cet imbécile, mais il est encore là. Sinon vous ne seriez pas aussi gentille » ajoutait-elle avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci Alexis » soufflais-je en lui rendant volontiers son étreinte.

« Vous allez dire à papa ce que vous ressentez ? » m'interrogeait-elle le regard brillant d'espoir.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venue » admettais-je en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Alors dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne fasse une dépression ! » s'exclamait la jeune fille en me poussant fermement vers l'ascenseur.

« J'y vais … » soufflais-je avant de lui adresser un dernier sourire en m'engouffrant dans la boîte métallique.

Alexis avait raison. J'avais été idiote. D'autant que Rick était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance en ce monde. Je lui confiais ma vie sans trop de souci, alors pourquoi ne me décidais-je pas à en faire autant avec mon cœur ? Je savais qu'il en prendrait soin, et qu'il était loin d'être comme Olivier. Devant sa porte, je prenais une profonde inspiration et toquais fermement contre le bois. J'attendais quelques minutes avant de recommencer, frappant plus fort pensant qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Etait-il déjà monté se coucher ? A moins qu'il n'ait fait une bêtise ? Après tout, Alexis avait parler de dépression ! Inquiète, j'appuyais sur la clenche et soufflais de soulagement en constatant que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Je refermais derrière moi, prenant le temps de mettre un tour de clés. Après tout, je n'avais aucunes intensions de repartir d'ici avant longtemps, donc autant m'occuper de ce point dès maintenant. Faisant quelques pas dans le salon, je constatais que le loft paraissait désert. Seul les lumières du sapin qui clignotaient joyeusement éclairaient la pièce. Où était passé le maître des lieux ?

Je m'apprêtais à gagner l'escalier pour aller vérifier que Rick était dans sa chambre, lorsqu'une étrange lueur me stoppa net. Intriguée, je tournais la tête et constatais qu'une faible lumière bleutée filtrait sous la porte du bureau de Rick. Evidemment, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il se réfugierait dans son antre. Les paumes moites et le cœur battant furieusement comme un oiseau trop longtemps emprisonné, je m'avançais vers la source de lumière, constatant que la porte n'était pas fermée, mais simplement rabattue. Doucement, je la poussais, remerciant le ciel qu'elle s'ouvre sans le moindre bruit. Mais le contraire aurait été étonnant. J'étais dans un loft huppé de New-York, pas dans la maison de la famille Adams. La première chose sur laquelle mon regard se focalisa, ce fut Rick. Il était assis, ou plutôt avachi dans son fauteuil et il faisait face au mur, un verre de scotch dans la main, dont il faisait teinté les glaçons sans vraiment y prendre garde. Un masque de souffrance sur le visage, il fixait quelque chose comme hypnotisé. Surprise, et légèrement inquiète par son immobilisme, je tournais la tête et me figeais en découvrant ce qu'il observait avec tant de fascination.

La lumière bleutée qui m'avait intriguée était projetée par un immense tableau interactif. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en acheter un. J'aurais pu être amusée par ce détail si ce n'était pas à mon propre visage que je faisais face en cet instant. J'eus un mouvement de recul en découvrant cette photo que je n'avais jamais vu recouvrir la totalité de cet écran blanc. C'était assez flippant, et si ça n'avait pas été Rick dans ce fauteuil, j'aurais pensé que j'avais de nouveau un psychopathe aux trousses.

« Tu sais, mon père n'a jamais fait partie de ma vie. Il n'est pas mort, pas que je sache, mais d'une certaine façon, c'est comme si c'était le cas. Et malgré son absence, j'ai eu une enfance normale. Enfin, aussi normale qu'elle puisse l'être en étant le fils de Martha Rodgers. »

Je sursautais au son de sa voix, et me tournais immédiatement vers lui, m'attendant à voir son attention focalisée sur moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne semblait pas conscient de ma présence dans la pièce, toujours concentré sur ma photo qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Et je comprenais que c'était à elle qu'il se confiait. J'aurais dû l'arrêter, lui dire que j'étais là, en chaire et en os, mais en même temps, j'avais l'occasion de savoir enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Donc, bien que me sentant légèrement coupable de profiter ainsi de sa faiblesse, je restais là sans rien dire, attendant qu'il continue sa confession.

« Extérieurement, je ressemblais à tout les garçons de mon âge, mais intérieurement, je m'étais construit un blocos dans lequel j'étais bien à l'abri. A l'intérieur duquel je pouvais être qui je voulais et faire ce qu'il me plaisait. »

Mon cœur se serra et je me retenais de courir le prendre dans mes bras en percevant la douleur qui transparaissait derrière ces mots. L'abandon de son père était un mal dont il ne guérirait jamais. Ma mère n'était peut-être plus là, mais je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas abandonnée, que si elle avait pu faire autrement, elle ne serait pas sortie de ma vie. Au moins avais-je ce réconfort. Mais Rick lui n'avait pas ça. Il ne saurait probablement jamais pour quelles raisons son père était sorti de sa vie pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

« Et j'ai vécu comme ça pendant des années. J'ai tout fait tout seul comme un grand, avec cette rage en moi. Ma carrière, soutenir ma mère dans ses déboires... Et un beau jour, sans que je comprenne vraiment comment ça avait pu arriver, Alexis faisait partie de ma vie. Et pour la première fois, quelqu'un dépendait totalement de moi. Et ma cuirasse s'est fissurée. Alexis avait besoin de moi, mais plus que tout, j'avais besoin d'elle pour me senti vivant, pour me sentir enfin moi »

Je souriais en ressentant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour sa fille dans ces quelques mots. Je me demandais si Alexis saurait jamais à quel point elle avait influencée la vie de son père sans même le savoir. Et je me demandais où serait Rick s'il n'y avait pas eu Alexis ? Sa vie serait-elle si différente de celle qu'il menait aujourd'hui ? Probablement, Alexis l'avait obligé à assumer ses responsabilités, à se conduire en adulte, même si pour ses fans il restait un gamin irrécupérable, j'avais appris à démêler sa véritable personnalité de celle créer pour entretenir le mythe. Sa voix s'éleva de nouveau dans le silence de la pièce, me faisant frémir irrépressiblement.

« Et ma vie s'est mise à tourner autour d'elle. Je pensais m'être débarrassé de ma cuirasse, mais en réalité, je l'avais simplement agrandie pour y inclure Alexis. Et aucune femme n'a jamais pu la brisée malgré tout ses efforts. Parce que je ne les laissais pas faire, je ne voulais pas les laissés entrer dans nos vies. »

Au moins maintenant savais-je à quoi était dû l'échec de ses mariages et de toutes ses relations, même si je suspectais qu'elles aient été moins nombreuses que ce qu'en disait la presse à scandale. Je n'avais pas été la seule à vouloir protégé mon cœur, sauf que Rick avait été plus rapide que moi en matière de guérison, et il avait accepté bien plus tôt de prendre des risques, de se mettre en danger pour moi.

« Et je t'ai rencontré. Et sans que j'oppose la moindre résistance, tu as agrandit la fissure qu'Alexis avait faite, jusqu'a entrer dans mon monde, en prendre possession. Et quand j'ai compris ce qui était arrivé, je n'ai pas eu peur. Parce que c'était toi. Parce que j'avais confiance en toi. Parce que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Alors j'ai retiré ma cuirasse, et je l'ai mise à tes pieds, ainsi que mon cœur. Je t'ai fait don de ma vie »

Un halètement silencieux s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes, et je portais une main tremblante à ma bouche. Cet homme savait manier les mots, c'était une évidence, mais là, il parlait avec son cœur. Et puisqu'il ignorait ma présence, il ne le faisait pas pour m'impressionnée et me jeter de la poudre aux yeux. Il était simplement d'une honnêteté poignante, et mon cœur se serra un peu plus à l'idée de la souffrance que je lui avais infligée.

« Mais ce que j'ai oublié, c'est que je n'étais pas le seul à m'être cuirassé. Et que ce n'était pas parce que je m'étais défait de mon carcan que tu en avais fait autant. Là où ma cuirasse prenait l'eau, la tienne résistait encore très bien aux assauts, malgré les fissures que j'y avais faites. »

Est-ce qu'il lisait dans mes pensées ? Je m'étais déjà poser la question avant ce soir, mais là c'était assez flippant quand même. Nous étions tellement connectés tout les deux, que nous nous comprenions sans échanger la moindre parole. Un jour, Lanie m'avait même fait remarquer que lorsque nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce, nous nous déplacions toujours en même temps, comme pour rester à porter de l'autre, comme deux planètes attirée par le même champ gravitationnel. Evidemment j'avais ris, ne la prenant pas au sérieux comme toujours lorsqu'elle abordait ma relation avec Rick, même comme bien souvent, elle avait visé juste.

« J'ai réalisé que te forcer la main, t'obliger à aller plus vite n'était pas juste pour toi. Mon amour pour toi ne me donne pas le droit de te dicter ta conduite. Et je suis désolé si je t'ai mis la pression, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je ne l'ai encore jamais ressentit pour une autre femme, et je ne suis pas sûr de la marche à suivre »

Je fronçais les sourcils à son changement de ton. Il avait pris une expression plus grave, et le ton de sa voix s'était fait résigné. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que j'étais enfin prête pour lui, pour nous. Je devais faire quelque chose, et alors que je faisais un pas dans sa direction, il reprit son monologue.

« Mais je dois aussi penser à moi, et j'espère que tu comprendras qu'il faut que je me préserve. Même si c'est de toi. Je ne peux plus vivre dans ces conditions. Ce n'est pas sain. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'en ai fait la promesse, et je la respecterais, mais je dois aller de l'avant. »

C'était un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller. J'allais découvrir que Rick n'avait pas renoncer, qu'il conservait encore l'espoir. Mais j'avais beau me pincer, j'étais toujours là, écoutant avec impuissance le discours d'adieu de l'homme que j'aimais. Parce que je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. S'il renonçait à un « nous », il ne mettrait pas très longtemps à renoncer également à notre partenariat et à sortir de ma vie.

« Et pour la première fois depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi et que tu as fait renaître mon cœur à la vie, je vois clair. Et je sais que tout ce que j'ai rêvé pour nous ne deviendra jamais réalité. Et tant que tu es heureuse, je l'accepte... »

Cette fois s'en était trop. Je ne pouvais supporter d'en entendre plus. Redressant la tête avec détermination, je prenais une profonde inspiration avant de m'avancer dans la pièce de façon à ce qu'il me voit. Il me fixa d'abord comme s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment que j'étais là, puis alors que je faisais un autre pas, il écarquilla les yeux, et se redressant sur sa chaise, attrapa maladroitement la télécommande de son tableau numérique qu'il faillit lâchée dans sa précipitation. Il appuya sur un bouton, mais au lieu d'éteindre l'écran du tableau numérique, il alluma la télé, tombant sur une émission qui diffusait une rétrospective des comptes-à-rebours du jour de l'an les plus spectaculaires. Finalement, Rick parvint à éteindre son tableau, et il se tourna vers moi avec un petit air penaud qui m'arracha un sourire attendri qu'il ne vit pas à cause de la pénombre des lieux qui n'étaient plus éclairés que par la lumière diffusée par l'écran de la télévision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ou vos mises en alerte et en favoris, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! **

**Voici le chapitre suivant qui je l'espère vous plaira...**

**Il y a une scène qui s'inspire du film _Maman j'ai raté l'avion_. Pour ceux qui connaissent et s'en souviennent, j'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas trop de m'en être servi pour ma fic, mais j'ai trouvé qu'elle collait parfaitement à la discussion Kate/Alexis, pour les autres ce n'est pas bien grave, je voulais juste préciser...**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 4 : **

****Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Le discours de Rick m'avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Pas si je voulais le garder dans ma vie. Il avait déjà si souvent fait le premier pas, mettant un mouchoir sur sa fierté, que maintenant, c'était à moi d'aller vers lui. Pourtant, je restais là, le fixant intensément. Ce fut un cri de liesse qui me tira de ma léthargie. Tournant la tête, je fixais la télé, découvrant un gros plan de la Tour Eiffel illuminée et sur laquelle était apparue un compte-à-rebours, comme pour me rappeler que le temps m'était compté. Un léger soupir me fit à nouveau tourner la tête, et je constatais que Rick avait baissé la tête et qu'il fixait mélancoliquement le fond de son verre. Fermant les yeux, j'inspirais profondément, et portée par les cris d'enthousiasme d'une foule en délire, je contournais le bureau sans quitter Rick des yeux. Il avait relevé le regard vers moi dès que j'avais amorcé mon mouvement, et il suivait ma progression sans se départir de sa mine sombre.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir mis une éternité à arriver devant lui, et alors que mes jambes entraient en contact avec les siennes, il se redressa instinctivement, et écarta les jambes, me permettant ainsi d'avancer un peu plus. Toujours le regard plongé dans le sien, je posais mes mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, frôlant au passage les bras nus de Rick, nous tirant un frisson à ce contact fortuit. La gorge sèche, je me passais la langue sur les lèvres, signe de nervosité, et je souriais en voyant le regard de Rick dévié vers ma bouche. Mon sourire s'étira lorsqu'il remua légèrement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il se retenait de venir cueillir un baiser sur mes lèvres. Mais ce baiser, il n'aurait pas besoin de venir le chercher. Non, cette fois, c'est moi qui allais le lui offrir. Avec une lenteur délibérée, je me penchais doucement vers lui, laissant mes sens s'imprégnés de lui. Mon sourire grandit en entendant le décompte débuté à la télé. Finalement nous allions l'avoir notre baiser du Nouvel An, merci la France.

« Un… » commençais-je en me rapprochant un peu plus de son visage, inhalant la saveur boisée qui émanait de lui, mélange d'eau de Cologne et de scotch.

Il se calla un peu plus dans son siège, rejetant la tête en arrière pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel entre nous deux. Je lisais de l'excitation et de l'indécision dans son regard, et je comprenais qu'il ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou pas. Et je comptais bien lui prouver que j'étais bien là, et que je n'irais plus jamais ailleurs que dans ses bras.

« Trois… » continuais-je en poursuivant ma descente vers ses lèvres.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses narines se dilatèrent et son souffle s'accéléra légèrement, et ce fut mon tour de me mordillé la lèvre pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur le champ sur lui et mettre un terme à cette attente insoutenable.

« Cinq… » soufflais-je alors que je poursuivais ma descente infernale.

Il se tendit imperceptiblement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant comme s'il avait du mal à respirer correctement, et je vis sa main venir malmener son col de chemise comme pour desserrer une cravate qui avait disparue depuis bien longtemps. Un sourire étira de nouveau mes lèvres en voyant son regard se porter vers mon décolleté avant de revenir aussi vite à mon visage, arborant un petit air coupable qui me donna encore plus envie de l'embrasser.

« Huit… » murmurais-je en abolissant encore un peu plus la distance qui séparait nos deux visages.

Nos souffles s'entremêlèrent, venant caresser le visage de l'autre en une invitation explicite à se laisser aller, à faire ce dont nous mourrions tout deux d'envie. Mon nez effleura le sien en un baiser esquimau qui nous fit sourire, même si nous désirions tout deux un baiser bien moins innocent que celui-ci.

« Dix » annonçais-je dans un souffle inaudible.

Et alors que les cris retentissaient au pied de la Tour Eiffel, je posais mes lèvre sur celles, si douces, si chaudes et accueillantes de Rick que j'en devenais instantanément dépendante et me laissais aller à l'embrasser comme j'en mourrais d'envie. Je caressais d'abord tendrement ses lèvres, puis lorsqu'il m'ouvrit l'accès à sa bouche, je raffermissais le contact, et l'embrassais avec une passion à la mesure du désespoir que son discours avait éveillé en moi. Ce ne fut que lorsque mes poumons me brûlèrent, et que des étoiles apparurent derrière mes paupières closes, que je prenais conscience que même s'il s'était laissé embrasser, il n'avait pas réagit. Je l'avais embrassé avec toute la force de mes sentiments, et il était resté passif. Il ne m'avait pas rendu mon baiser, se contentant de le subir. A cette constatation, je rouvrais brusquement les yeux pour tomber immédiatement sur l'azur ombragé des siens, et troublée, m'écartais de lui.

Je savais que je devrais lutter pour regagner le terrain que mes nombreux rejets m'avaient fait perdre sans que je ne me rende compte du danger, mais en cet instant, alors qu'il me fixait intensément sans rien dire, je comprenais vraiment que je n'arrangerais pas tout d'un sourire. J'allais devoir m'exposée, me mettre à découvert, et l'idée me terrifiait. Heureusement, bien moins que celle de vivre le reste de ma vie avec le regret de n'avoir rien tenté pour retenir Rick et de devoir passer le restant de mes jours sans lui. Je m'humectais les lèvres, y retrouvant instantanément le goût de Rick, me donnant envie de remettre à plus tard mes explications pour l'embrasser de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il participe activement. Mais je ne pouvais ni ne devais céder à mes pulsions. Rick méritait mieux de ma part. Il méritait que je lui ouvre mon cœur comme il m'avait ouvert le sien. Que je me montre aussi vulnérable devant lui qu'il l'avait été devant moi. Un proverbe italien disait que les blessures d'amour ne peuvent guérir que par celui qui les a faites, et je ne pouvais que m'incliner.

Ma mère avait également l'habitude de me dire que celui qui casse répare. Et maintenant, face à l'attitude de Rick, je ne pouvais que constater à quel point elle disait vrai. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé en Rick, et que j'étais la seule à pouvoir recoller les morceaux. Mais que se passerait-il si je n'y parvenais pas ? Si je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots justes pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais enfin compris qu'il était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin pour être heureuse ? Que se passerait-il s'il me repoussait à son tour, ne me prenant pas au sérieux ? Je ne devais pas penser à ça au risque de paniquée et de prendre la fuite. Me redressant complètement, je reculais de quelques pas, sentant le regard impassible de Rick suivre le moindre de mes mouvements, ce qui accrut ma nervosité. Par où devais-je commencer ? Devais-je reprendre mon explication à la Russie ? Ou bien pouvais-je passer directement aux conséquences ?

C'était lui le spécialiste des mots, moi j'étais plus douée dans l'action. Mais cette fois, je ne pouvais me contenter d'agir, il me l'avait fait comprendre. Et il avait raison d'exiger plus de moi cette fois. Et si je ne me mettais pas en danger pour lui, pour qui accepterais-je de le faire ? Mais ce n'était pas parce que j'avais conscience de l'urgence de la situation, que cela me rendait les choses plus faciles pour autant. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et je savais que jouer les carpes n'allait pas m'aider. Que risquais-je après tout ? Qu'il me rejette ? C'était un risque, mais si je ne faisais rien, le résultat serait le même. Au moins s'il le faisait saurais-je que j'avais tout tenté pour l'éviter. Je ne passerais pas les prochaines années à me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments. Bien sûr, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Le premier imbécile venu verrait ce lien si spécial qui nous unissait, cette alchimie instantanée et inexplicable qui s'était créée entre nous dès notre première rencontre. Machinalement, j'attrapais une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts et jouais avec, sans jamais que Rick ne m'ait quitté des yeux.

« Tu te souviens lors de notre première rencontre ? Tu m'as dit que pour être devenu flic, c'était forcément parce que l'on m'avait arraché une personne chère à mon cœur » commençais-je après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et en adoptant le tutoiement comme lui l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Après tout, j'étais là pour abolir cette distance que je m'étais évertuée à maintenir entre nous, alors autant commencer par ma façon de m'adresser à lui. Plus de vouvoiement et plus de nom de famille. Je ne voulais plus être Beckett pour lui. Je voulais être Kate. Beckett avait été le masque derrière lequel je m'étais trop longtemps dissimulée pour me sentir en sécurité. Mais Rick méritait de connaître Kate, même s'il l'avait depuis longtemps fait remonter à la surface. A son contact, je m'étais sentie redevenir moi-même, renaître à la vie. Et visiblement, il avait noté la différence, parce qu'il se redressa de nouveau, se penchant vers moi, signe que j'avais toute son attention.

« Jamais personne ne m'avait si vite cernée et comprise, et ça m'a effrayée comme jamais. Parce que je ne voulais pas. Je voulais que les gens ne voient et ne connaissent de moi que cette image que je leur renvoyais. Mais toi, tu as été au-delà. » poursuivais-je donc en continuant de jouer avec mes cheveux, les entortillant nerveusement autour de mes doigts.

L'étau autour de mon cœur se desserra en voyant un fin sourire, presque imperceptible naître sur les lèvres de Rick, et son regard s'adoucir. Comme bien souvent, il était entièrement concentré sur moi, et cela ne me gênait pas, ne me gênait plus. Au contraire, j'aimais sentir son regard sur moi, un sentiment de bien-être m'envahissant en même temps qu'une excitation qui me tirait des frissons d'anticipation.

« Avant que tu ne débarque dans ma vie, je me contentais d'en être la spectatrice. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai plus su où était ma place dans ma vie, comme si j'en avais perdu la boussole, mais ça m'était égal. J'étais comme indifférente à tout ce qui m'entourait. » révélais-je en me rappelant de cette période sombre de ma vie.

A ces mots, je remarquais que Rick fronçait les sourcils, comme si ce que je disais le dérangeait. Et je savais que c'était le cas. Il n'aimait pas savoir que j'avais pu être malheureuse, que je pouvais encore l'être. Et je savais que ce que j'allais dire par la suite ne lui ferait pas plus plaisir. Nerveusement, je rejetais mes cheveux en arrière, et nouais mes mains derrière mon dos, les pressant fortement l'une contre l'autre.

« Je n'étais pas malheureuse, juste indifférente. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Je me contentais de regarder la vie s'écoulée sans rien faire pour y laisser mon empreinte. Je me laissais simplement portée, écartant tout ce qui pouvait menacer cette petite vie sans risques que je m'étais construite. Tout m'était égal. La seule chose qui comptait un temps soit peu, c'était que les familles des victimes obtiennent justice. C'était mon moteur, ma raison de vivre. Ma forteresse de solitude. » soufflais-je en réalisant à quel point ma vie avait été fade et monotone.

Rick secouait doucement la tête, les sourcils froncés, et je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que je me dénigre de la sorte. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Mais son silence me mettait mal-à-l'aise. Lui qui m'avait habituée à parler à torts et à travers, ne prononçait pas un mot. Si son visage n'avait pas été aussi expressif, j'aurais même douté qu'il m'écoutait seulement. Malgré le découragement qui m'envahissait de plus en plus, je décidais de poursuivre. Maintenant que j'avais commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« Et puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie. Tu as fait revenir les couleurs dans mon existence, et j'ai de nouveau été en phase avec moi-même, avec mes émotions. Mon cœur anesthésié depuis si longtemps réapprenait les sentiments, et ça m'a fait peur. Je n'étais pas prête à assumer ces émotions que tu éveillais en moi, et j'ai cherché à te faire fuir. » avouais-je piteusement en baissant la tête pour ne plus croiser son regard.

Je me sentais tellement idiote de me trouver là dans ce bureau à confesser mes erreurs et mes peurs alors qu'il restait sans la moindre réaction, ni la plus petite parole d'encouragement. Je savais qu'il ne me faciliterait pas la tâche, chacun son tour après tout, mais là, je commençais à me demander si je ne prêchais pas dans le désert. Je devais peut-être admettre que j'avais laissé passer ma chance et me résignée à mon tour à le voir sortir à jamais de ma vie. Mais tout mon être se rebella à cette pensée, et je serrais les poings pour retenir ma frustration. Je n'étais pas du genre à reculer devant un combat, et celui-ci était sûrement le plus important de ma vie.

« Tu t'es immiscé si facilement dans ma vie, que j'ai paniqué. Et je t'ai repoussé parce que je ne me sentais pas prête à faire face à ce que ta présence et les sentiments que tu éveillais en moi signifiaient. Mais tu t'es accroché malgré tout mes efforts. Alors je me suis tournée vers d'autres hommes comme pour me convaincre que rien n'avait changé, que tu n'étais pas spécial. » continuais-je donc courageusement, relevant la tête pour plonger à nouveau dans son regard chargé de chagrin.

Il avait l'air de souffrir physiquement, comme si le fait de repenser à ces hommes qui m'avaient permis de me détourner de lui, tout ces hommes dans les bras desquels je m'étais jeter pour oublier que Rick était celui qu'il me fallait, celui qui me comprenait mieux que personne, celui qui par sa seule présence me faisait me sentir bien lui était une douleur insupportable. Je l'aurais frappé, il n'aurait pas agit autrement, et de nouveau, je me maudissais de l'avoir tant fait souffrir, même si la souffrance que je lui avais infligé était à la hauteur de celle que je m'infligeais en m'interdisant d'être heureuse. Instinctivement, j'esquissais un pas dans sa direction pour le prendre dans mes bras, souhaitant effacer cette expression torturée de son visage, mais je n'en avais pas fini, je freinais donc mon impulsion.

« Et il y a eu Josh. Et je sais que je t'ai donné l'impression qu'il me rendait vraiment heureuse. Et pendant un temps, j'ai même réussit à m'en persuadée » murmurais-je avec dérision avant de souffler « Ma relation avec lui était loin d'être parfaite, j'en ai conscience à présent que j'ai accepté de voir les choses en face. Je sentais comme un vide en moi, comme si mon cœur tentait de me faire comprendre que je me fourvoyais même si ma raison me soufflait le contraire. Et après la soirée de ce soir, j'ai enfin compris que Josh ne me servait que de pare-feu, qu'il n'était là que pour maintenir en place mes dernières barrières contre mes sentiments pour toi. Je me suis accrochée à cette relation de peur de ce qui adviendrait si jamais je n'avais plus ce refuge »

Je comprenais que j'avais été maladroite dans mes explications en voyant Rick se raidir, et je me mordais violemment la lèvre de dépit. Fermant les yeux, je me passais les mains sur le visage, comme si j'espérais pouvoir faire disparaître l'instant. J'essayais d'arranger les choses, et tout ce que je parvenais à faire, c'était les aggravées. J'allais finir par le faire fuir à ne pas réussir à me faire comprendre de lui. Je soupirais de lassitude, mais reprenais malgré tout.

« Ce soir, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, me demandant si ta soirée était aussi catastrophique que la mienne, et je ne voulais qu'une chose, te rejoindre. Mais je n'ai pas osée. Pas après t'avoir encore dit non. Et je me suis enfin avoué ce que je refusais d'admettre depuis bien trop longtemps. J'ai compris que mon véritable refuge, ce n'était pas Josh qui me l'apportait. Non, c'est quand je suis près de toi que je me sens vraiment en sécurité, à ma place »

Cet aveu m'avait beaucoup coûté, mais je ne le regrettais pas en voyant la lueur de joie qui fit étincelée les yeux de Rick, même s'il adopta bien vite sa poker face. Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas tout à fait perdu. J'avais peut-être encore une chance, même infime de réussir à le reconquérir.

« Et je m'excuses Rick. Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir. Pardon de t'avoir fait croire que tes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Pardon de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner, mais je suis prête à faire en sorte que les choses fonctionnent entre nous, parce que j'ai compris et accepté que je ne pouvais être heureuse qu'avec toi » déclarais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien, le laissant lire en moi comme jamais je ne l'y avais autorisé.

Je me sentais plus légère, comme si reconnaître à voix haute la véritable nature de mes sentiments pour Rick me débarrassait de ce poids que je portais sur mes épaules depuis si longtemps et qui commençait à me pourrir la vie. Me sentant plus confiante, je m'avançais de nouveau vers lui sans rompre notre connexion visuelle, et une fois encore, je me penchais vers lui. Il continuait de me fixer sans rien dire, mais je le sentais plus détendu, comme apaisé, et je savais que pour le moment, je n'étais pas en droit d'en demander plus.

« Alors aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de te promettre d'être toujours là pour toi, et d'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu me pardonnes » terminais-je dans un murmure.

Et incapable de résister plus longtemps, je me saisissais à nouveau de ses lèvres. Mais cette fois, je n'approfondissais pas mon baiser. C'était une promesse que je lui faisais, et je ne voulais pas lui donner l'impression de chercher à lui forcer la main. Trop rapidement à mon goût, je me redressais et le fixais intensément, attendant un geste, une réaction. Mais il restait là, me fixant toujours. Je savais qu'il lui fallait du temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir déçue par son absence de réaction. Posant mon front contre le sien, je fermais les yeux pour lui dissimuler ma détresse à l'idée que mon aveu n'avait rien changé. A lui de décider de la suite de notre histoire.

« Always » soupirais-je doucement avant de me redresser et de m'écarter de lui, sentant mon corps protesté à chaque pas qui m'éloignait de lui.

J'avais espéré une réaction de sa part, mais rien. Comprenant qu'il était temps pour moi de partir, je lui jetais un dernier regard empli d'amour avant de sortir aussi silencieusement que j'y étais entré de son bureau. De retour dans son salon, je portais mes mains tremblantes à mes joues brûlantes, et fixais sans le voir l'arbre de noël. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'étonnait le plus. D'avoir réussis à m'ouvrir autant sans flancher, ou bien le manque de réaction de Rick. Il était resté là, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'étais bien là, m'ouvrant enfin à lui. Et je pouvais comprendre. Une main dans les cheveux, j'hésitais sur la marche à suivre. Devais-je partir ? Mais si mon départ le confortait dans son idée qu'il avait rêvé tout ça ? Devais-je rester ? Mais dans ce cas ne se sentirait-il pas mis au pied du mur ? Indécise, je faisais quelques pas dans la pièce, lorsqu'un bruit sourd me parvint du bureau de Rick.

« Kate ? » entendais-je Rick m'appeler d'une voix incertaine.

Surprise, je me tournais vers le bureau, attendant de voir s'il allait apparaître, mais le silence se fit de nouveau dans le loft, et je finissais par croire que j'avais rêvé cet appel. Secouant la tête en me moquant de moi-même, je m'apprêtais à me retourner pour aller m'installer sur le canapé le temps de décider de partir ou de rester, lorsqu'un second appel, plus pressant que le premier me faisait comprendre que je n'avais rien imaginé. Le cœur battant, je rebroussais lentement chemin.

« Rick Castle ! tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin » l'entendais-je pester, me faisant sourire malgré mon stress « La femme de ta vie te dit tout ce que tu as toujours rêvé d'entendre et plus encore, et tu la laisses partir ! Tu auras de la chance si elle ne te descends pas à vue lundi matin au poste ! » continuait-il, accentuant mon sourire.

Et à l'entendre se parler tout seul, je sentais mon cœur faire un bond de joie. J'avais réussit. Rick voulait encore d'un nous. Je savais que tout n'était pas encore résolu et pardonné, mais nous pourrions surmonter l'adversité tant que nous étions ensemble. Bon d'accord, ça faisait très fleur bleue, mais j'avais du faire face à une forte émotion, et il était tard. Tout le monde devenait sentimental à une heure aussi tardive. Je roulais des yeux face à mes pensées, et retenais un rire en entendant Rick continué de s'insulter de tous les noms. M'adossant au chambranle de la porte, je l'observais faire les cents pas dans son bureau en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il était tellement craquant que je me mordais la lèvre d'envie. Je me raclais donc doucement la gorge pour lui faire connaître ma présence, et il se retourna d'un bond vers moi. Nous restâmes quelques instants sans rien dire, nos regards communiquant entre eux. Puis un même sourire de soulagement et d'euphorie étira nos lèvres.

« Ce baiser ne comptait pas, c'était pour la Bonne Année » déclara-t-il finalement, et je roulais à nouveau des yeux alors qu'il reprenait en affichant une petite moue boudeuse et suppliante « Je peux en avoir un vrai ? »

« Sérieusement Rick ? Tu as quel âge ? » soufflais-je alors que mon sourire s'accentuait.

Sa moue s'accentua un peu plus, et il l'assortit de son regard de cocker en manque d'amour, et après l'avoir fixé longuement, je me décollais d'un coup de hanche du chambranle de la porte et m'avançais sensuellement vers lui. Son regard me détaillait avidement, et je frémissais sous l'intensité qu'il dégageait. A croire qu'il me voyait pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Tu es tellement belle » souffla-t-il d'un air émerveillé.

Je me contentais de sourire tout en continuant d'avancer vers lui. Je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque ma poitrine frôla son torse, et que nos visages ne furent plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Un nouveau frémissement m'échappa lorsque je sentais les mains de Rick glissées sur mes hanches, me rapprochant de lui, et nous restâmes ainsi, à nous fixés en souriant comme deux imbéciles heureux. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour assister à la scène, parce que nous n'aurions pas fini d'en entendre parler !

« Alors ce baiser ? » s'enquérait-il de nouveau en venant caresser ma joue de son nez avec une douceur qui me fit fondre.

« Un autre baiser ? » souriais-je en penchant la tête, savourant l'intimité du moment avant d'ajouter malicieusement « Vous êtes un homme chanceux Rick Castle, j'adore les baisers… surtout avec toi… »

« Exclusivement avec moi » grogna-t-il en déposant un baiser derrière mon oreille, me faisant soupirer de contentement.

« Possessif ? » voulais-je savoir en glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager à poursuivre son exploration de la colonne de ma gorge.

« Seulement avec toi » m'apprenait-il en se redressant pour ancrer son regard dans le mien.

« Ca tombe bien Rick, parce qu'il n'est pas question que je te partage avec qui que ce soit ! » déclarais-je en lui rendant son regard.

« Nous sommes bien d'accord ! » souriait-il en se penchant vers mes lèvres sans pour autant m'embrasser « J'attends toujours » soufflait-il alors que son regard alternait entre mes lèvres et mes yeux.

Je plissais les yeux et sans répondre, j'abolissais les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient, et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de nos lèvres entrouvertes, et avec douceur et lenteur, celles-ci commencèrent à se mouvoir les unes contre les autres. Nous lui donnions un rythme lent, celui de la découverte, conscients que nous avions à présent toute la vie devant nous pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentais la pression des lèvres de Rick se faire plus forte que je décidais de me dégager, juste pour le plaisir de le faire râler.

« Encore ! » gronda-t-il d'un air mécontent, me faisant sourire intérieurement.

Et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son étreinte se resserrait autour de moi, et il plongeait de nouveau vers mes lèvres, m'embrassant passionnément. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappait, et je me cambrais contre lui, me cramponnant à ses épaules, lui rendant son baiser avec la même fougue. Finalement, nous aurions le temps plus tard pour la douceur. Sans cesser ses assauts sur ma bouche, je me sentais décoller de terre, et sans ouvrir les yeux, je comprenais qu'il nous amenait vers un lieu plus propice à accueillir nos ébats plus qu'imminents. ****


	5. Chapter 5 chapitre M

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voici le fameux chapitre M que je ne devais pas écrire, mais que j'ai tout de même écrit pour faire plaisir à Madoka et pour la remercier de son soutien et de ses précieux conseils. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez, et l'usage de glaçons est fortement recommandé, ou bien s'il fait aussi froid chez vous que chez moi, ouvrez simplement la fenêtre, cela devrait contrebalancé le réchauffement subit et spontané de votre corps...**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimer, ou détestez, tant que vous m'expliquer pourquoi, toute critique est bonne à prendre ! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, vous êtes prévenus! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5 : **

Ce baiser me paraissait interminable, et c'était parfait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne fin, jamais. Mes doigts noués sur la nuque de Rick, je ne me préoccupais de rien d'autre que de ses lèvres contre les miennes et de ses mains sur la peau de mes cuisses. Je ne reprenais pied dans la réalité que lorsque Rick se détachait de mes lèvres, juste à temps pour se rattraper au mur lorsqu'il se prenait le pied dans ce qui ressemblait à un sac de sport. Je riais doucement dans son cou, et je sentais son sourire lorsqu'il m'embrassait sur la tempe avant de me déposer doucement à terre.

« Je crois plus prudent de te laisser marcher… Alexis prend le couloir pour une succursale de sa chambre ces derniers temps » grimaçait-il en repoussant le sac d'un coup de pied vengeur.

« Ou bien c'est toi qui ne fait pas assez de sport ! » le taquinais-je en passant devant lui d'une démarche ouvertement provocante.

« Après ce soir, tu n'oseras plus jamais douter de mon endurance à l'effort physique ! » grondait-il en me suivant d'une démarche plus mesurée.

« Mais je ne demande qu'à voir Ricky » le provoquais-je en m'arrêtant au milieu de sa chambre.

Debout à quelques pas du lit, je laissais mon regard découvrir cette pièce dans laquelle je mettais les pieds pour la première fois. Cette chambre reflétait parfaitement la personnalité de mon écrivain, et je m'y sentais immédiatement à mon aise. Le bruit de la porte de la chambre se refermant dans mon dos me faisait légèrement tourner la tête, et je souriais en avisant la lueur prédatrice qui s'était allumée dans le regard de Rick. Adossé à la porte, il me déshabillait du regard, et j'avais brusquement l'impression d'être nue pour lui. Ce qui ne tarderait pas à se produire.

« Cette robe est divine. Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu la portée » soufflait-il sans quitter sa position, laissant son regard caressé ma chute de reins dénudée.

« Je l'ai achetée spécialement pour ce soir » lui révélais-je en lui souriant malicieusement.

Mais mon sourire se fanait en avisant sa mine soudain sombre, et je comprenais qu'il avait du mal interprété mes propos. Il devait croire que j'avais acheté cette robe pour Josh, ce qui était loin d'être la vérité.

« Dès que je l'ai vue dans la vitrine, j'ai su que tu l'aimerais » déclarais-je en plantant un regard déterminé dans le sien.

« Tu pensais à moi en l'achetant ? » s'assurait-il en retrouvant le sourire.

« Oui, j'aime la façon dont ton regard change lorsque je porte une robe, dont tu me trouves belle » approuvais-je en lui souriant tendrement.

« Tu es toujours belle à mes yeux Kate » répliquait-il en quittant enfin son poste d'observation pour s'avancer lentement vers moi.

La tête tournée vers lui, je ne bougeais pas, frémissant d'anticipation en le regardant s'approcher de moi. Il dégageait une aura animale qui éveillait en moi des instincts que je ne me connaissais pas. Un soupir m'échappait alors que son torse venait enfin se coller à mon dos, et qu'il posait sa main droite sur ma hanche alors que l'autre glissait jusqu'à venir se posée sur mon ventre. Je soupirais de bien-être et m'adossais à lui, posant ma tête sur ses pectoraux, alors qu'il posait son menton dans le creux de mon épaule, son souffle chaud caressant la peau hypersensible de mon cou. Sa main sur ma hanche me pressait plus fermement contre lui alors que ses doigts dessinaient des cercles sur mon ventre, allumant des brasiers dans tout mon corps. Un gémissement m'échappait lorsque sa bouche se posait dans le creux de ma gorge, et qu'il se mettait à jouer avec. Un tressaillement de plaisir me traversait alors qu'il ajoutait ses dents à la partie, et je penchais un peu plus la tête sur le côté, lui offrant plus de territoire à couvrir. Les yeux fermés, je savourais la douceur de ses caresses.

Un baiser plus appuyé juste sous l'oreille m'arrachait un gémissement plus prononcé, et je tournais la tête, cherchant instinctivement les lèvres de Rick. J'avais l'impression que s'il ne m'embrassait pas sur le champ, je n'y survivrais pas. Comme s'il en avait tout autant besoin que moi, ses lèvres trouvaient quasi-instantanément les miennes, et nos gémissements fusionnaient à l'instar de nos langues. Je le laissais dirigé cet échange, me contentant de laisser mes sentiments prendre les commandes de mon corps. Je savais qu'avec lui, je pouvais totalement me laisser aller, et j'en profitais pleinement. Doucement, je faisais glisser ma main sur la joue puis sur la nuque et enfin dans les cheveux de Rick, les y emmêlant afin de le maintenir en place pour poursuivre ce baiser qu'il avait été sur le point de rompre. Ma seconde main allait se posée sur celle qu'il avait sur mon ventre, et nouant mes doigts aux siens, je l'invitais à plus d'audace, le guidant vers ma poitrine. Lorsqu'enfin sa main se posait sur mes seins, tendus de désir pour lui, nous partageâmes un énième gémissement.

« Tu me rends fou Kate… » haletait-il contre ma joue, les yeux obscurcit comme un ciel orageux.

« Et ce n'est que le début… » répliquais-je en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration anarchique.

Pressée contre lui, je n'ignorais rien de l'effet que j'avais sur lui, et effrontément, je me frottais contre lui sans le quitter des yeux. Un grondement rauque s'échappait de ses lèvres, et fermant les yeux, il laissait tomber son front contre mon épaule, la tête tournée vers moi. Il avait les mâchoires serrées, et un masque d'agonie pure sur le visage, et je le dévorais du regard, fascinée par la beauté sauvage et virile qui se dégageait de lui. Je le désirais comme je n'avais encore jamais désiré un homme, mais cela allait au-delà de ce sentiment éphémère. Rick était l'homme de ma vie, l'homme de mes rêves. Il était celui dont j'avais toujours espéré la venue sans jamais oser y croire vraiment, comme un rêve inaccessible. Et pourtant, il était bien là, entre mes bras, et mon cœur menaçait d'exploser tant je me sentais heureuse en cet instant. Et à nouveau, je me maudissais d'avoir eu peur de ce qui à présent me paraissait si naturel, et je me promettais de ne plus jamais fuir devant l'évidence. Rick était et resterait ma moitié intemporelle.

« Ta robe est magnifique… mais elle est de trop… » soufflait Rick, me ramenant sur Terre.

Comprenant ses intentions, je me cambrais contre lui, refusant de m'éloigner de la chaleur de son corps. Il riait légèrement, mais je sentais qu'il partageait mon besoin lorsqu'il laissait sa main sur mon ventre, défaisant la fermeture de ma robe d'une seule main. Je remarquais qu'il procédait avec une dextérité évidente, ce qui me contrariait quelque peu. Ce qui était idiot, je le reconnaissais volontiers. J'étais bien placé pour savoir que Rick avait un succès certain auprès de la gente féminine de cette ville, mais à partir de maintenant, je serais la seule femme à pouvoir profiter de ses talents d'amant, et gare à celle qui se risquerait à tenter de me voler mon homme. Ma possessivité me surprenait, mais Rick éveillait en moi des émotions inconnues que j'allais devoir apprendre à canalisées de peur de finir par me transformer en une créature incontrôlable. Mais quelque chose me disait que Rick se montrerait tout aussi territorial si jamais un homme m'approchait d'un peu trop près. L'idée aurait dû me rendre furieuse, mais ce n'était pas le cas, au contraire.

Je me mordais violemment les lèvres lorsque ma robe tombait à terre dans un froissement soyeux, le regard de Rick s'assombrissant plus encore de désir. Il laissait son regard caresser chaque creux et courbes de mon corps abandonné entre ses bras avec une adoration qui me fasait frissonnée de plaisir. Avec un soupir tremblant, il me pressait de nouveau contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux tout en reprenant la danse lascive de ses doigts sur ma peau incandescente. Le contact de son corps encore vêtu contre le mien me faisait froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. Moi aussi je voulais profiter du spectacle. Je m'étais souvent moquer de Rick à propos de son physique, et il m'avait répondu avec assurance que je pourrais être surprise par la fermeté de son corps, et qu'en tant que flic j'avais du apprendre à ne pas me fier aux apparences. Et à présent qu'il était coller tout contre moi, je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait certes plus le physique d'un jeune premier, mais alors que mes mains se faisaient audacieuses, je savourais pleinement la fermeté de son corps d'homme sous mes doigts.

Me tournant entre ses bras, je m'emparais avidement de sa bouche, l'embrassant aussi profondément que possible, y faisant passer toute la puissance de mes sentiments pour lui. Et sans quitter ses lèvres, je défaisais lentement les boutons de sa chemise avant de tirer dessus pour la sortir de son pantalon et la jetée derrière lui. Comme mues par leur propre volonté, mes mains partaient à l'exploration de son torse, et je souriais en le sentant se tendre sous mes effleurements, alors que sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée. Mettant un terme à notre baiser, je me reculais pour mieux l'admirer, et je me mordais de nouveau la lèvre d'envie, en le découvrant à demi-nu. Il était magnifique. J'avais eu des hommes mieux battit que lui, mais aucun corps d'homme ne m'avait encore jamais fait autant d'effet. Discrètement, je frottais mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, comme pour me soulagée de cette tension sexuelle que je sentais grimper inéluctablement en moi. Je le voulais plus que n'importe quoi d'autre en ce moment, mais en même temps, je voulais faire durer au maximum les choses entre nous.

« Tu es encore bien trop vêtu à mon goût ! » protestais-je avec une moue alors que mes yeux se posaient sur la bosse révélatrice dissimulée sous son pantalon.

« Mais je n'attends plus que toi pour remédier à cette situation fâcheuse » rétorquait-il en attrapant mes mains qu'il posa sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

Accrochant nos regards, je faisais glisser lentement la ceinture de sa boucle avant de m'attaquer au bouton puis à la fermeture éclaire. Mes doigts frôlaient sa virilité, et un grognement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que ses hanches s'avançaient à la rencontre de mes doigts, m'invitant à le caresser plus franchement. Mais j'ignorais cette invitation explicite, et faisais glisser mes doigts sur ses hanches, jouant avec l'élastique de son caleçon avant de me faufiler sous le tissu pour descendre sur ses fesses. Un soupir m'échappait en les découvrant fermes et douces sous mon touché. Je le torturais quelques instants puis décidais de le dévêtir totalement, et me mettant à genoux devant lui, je faisais glisser ses vêtements le long de ses jambes, les couvrant au passage de douces caresses. Incapable de résister plus longtemps à la tentation, je m'avançais vers lui et posais mes lèvres sur son ventre, jouant de ma langue dans son nombril avant d'étendre mon terrain de jeu à son aine. Une des mains de Rick se posait dans mes cheveux, qu'il rejetait derrière mes épaules, comme pour mieux profiter du spectacle que je lui offrais.

Cherchant son regard, je laissais mes lèvres glissées plus au sud, mais avant d'atteindre mon but, il me faisait me relever avec douceur, avant de reprendre mes lèvres dans un baiser explosif. Je me pressais avidement contre lui alors que ses mains jouaient avec l'attache de mon soutien-gorge dont il me débarrassait finalement avant de faire descendre ses mains sur mes fesses et de faire subir le même sort à mon shorty en dentelle. Caressant à son tour mon postérieur, me tirant des grondements de plaisir, il me soulevait dans ses bras, m'obligeant à entourer sa taille de mes jambes. Et je lui en étais plus que reconnaissante alors que mes jambes menaçaient de plus en plus de céder sous mon poids tant tout mon corps tremblait de par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Et nous n'en étions encore qu'aux préliminaires. Nos lèvres soudées, il nous conduisait à son lit sur lequel il posait un genou, et si délicatement que j'avais l'impression que le matelas s'était soulevé pour accueillir mon corps, il m'allongeait avant de revenir me couvrir de son corps, en prenant garde à ne pas m'écraser.

Et alors que j'apprenais enfin le poids de son corps sur le mien, bien plus massif et lourd que je ne l'aurais imaginé, j'ouvrais les yeux en grand, n'arrivant pas à croire que nous y étions enfin. J'avais pris un risque énorme ce soir, mais alors que Rick était sur le point de me faire l'amour, je comprenais que ça n'en avait pas été un. Pas vraiment, parce que j'avais toujours su que lorsque je ferais le grand saut, il serait là pour me rattraper. Surpris par l'arrêt de mes caresses, il relevait la tête de mon cou et me lançait un regard légèrement inquiet.

« Kate ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? » s'enquérait-il, et mon cœur débordait d'amour pour cet homme merveilleux qui était enfin tout à moi.

« Je t'aime » soufflais-je simplement en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Je ne savais pas qui de lui ou de moi était le plus surpris par mon aveu, mais ça m'avait paru si juste de le lui dire maintenant. Un immense sourire étincelant éclairait son visage, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le lui rendre. Doucement, sans quitter mon regard, il se penchait au-dessus de moi et déposait le baiser le plus bouleversant d'amour que l'on ne m'ait jamais donné. J'avais l'impression de recevoir mon premier baiser d'amoureux, et d'une certaine façon, je comprenais que c'était le cas. J'avais déjà été amoureuse avant, mais jamais je n'avais aimé. Mais dans les bras de Rick, je découvrais le véritable sens de ce verbe galvaudé. Et je m'en sentais comme transformée de l'intérieur, ou plus exactement, j'avais l'impression de renaître à la vie. C'était tellement fort que je me cramponnais à Rick, ayant peur de le voir disparaître et de me retrouver à nouveau seule. Comme bien souvent, il semblait comprendre et partager mes craintes, parce qu'il me serrait contre lui avec la même force, et notre baiser devenait sauvage, désespéré. C'était comme si nous n'avions soudain pas assez de l'autre.

Je lui faisais un berceau de mes jambes, ondulant des hanches contre lui pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais, et malgré son désir évident, il ignorait mon appel, choisissant de me faire languir en poursuivant la valse de ses caresses sur mon corps frémissant. Je grognais de frustration, et entourant sa taille de ma jambe, je le basculais sur le dos d'un mouvement expert, et m'asseyais sur lui avec un sourire triomphant. Il m'observait, visiblement surpris par la manœuvre, avant de reprendre ses caresses, me faisant rejeter la tête en arrière de volupté. Il me rendait folle, et je pouvais sentir contre mes fesses qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, je me penchais au-dessus de lui, et me mettais à me frotter contre lui, nous tirant des grondements de plaisir. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, nous haletions en rythme, et je savais que très bientôt, nous devrions mettre fin à ce jeu de séduction. Ses mains descendaient en une caresse affolante le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes hanches, et il plaquait mon bassin contre le sien, nous faisant crier à l'unisson.

Alors sans le quitter des yeux, je me soulevais doucement avant de me laisser redescendre progressivement sur lui. Un nouveau cri d'extase retentissait dans la pièce, sans que je sache si c'était lui ou moi qui l'avait poussé lorsqu'il fut enterrer au plus profond de mon être. Immobile, je savourais cette sensation inédite de me sentir complète, en parfaite osmose avec Rick qui m'observait avec émerveillement. Laissant échapper un souffle tremblant, j'abolissais la distance qui séparait nos deux visages et l'embrassais avec toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable en cet instant. Et dans un même mouvement, nous nous mîmes en mouvement l'un contre l'autre, gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre. Nous adoptâmes un rythme d'une lenteur délibérée, savourant le bonheur de ne plus faire qu'un, et Rick reprenait la danse de ses mains sur mon corps, me rendant plus frénétique de seconde en seconde. Et mettant un terme à notre baiser, je posais mon front contre le sien alors que j'accélérais le tempo de notre danse amoureuse, souriant en entendant le grondement approbateur dont je percevais les vibrations jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

« Dieu Kate… » soufflait-il en mêlant ses doigts à mes cheveux, tirant dessus pour m'obliger à descendre mon visage vers le sien.

N'allant pas assez vite pour lui, il se redressait brusquement, me faisant crier de surprise, et nous nous retrouvâmes assis, alors qu'il me pressait contre lui, accroissant le contact de nos corps, augmentant d'un cran les sensations qui me traversaient. Il soudait ses lèvres aux miennes, absorbant mes cris d'extase, et posant ses mains sous mes fesses, me pressait toujours plus fort contre lui, comme pour mieux me faire sienne. Je sentais les vagues d'euphorisme grossirent et enflées en moi, venant se heurtées au mur de l'ivresse dans lequel j'avais plongée.

« Rick… Je… » soufflais-je contre ses lèvres, sentant que j'étais sur le point d'atteindre les rives de la félicité suprême.

« Je sais mon ange… je sais… » marmonnait Rick en capturant mes lèvres.

Je sentais mon monde basculé, et accueillais avec un cri de contentement le poids de son corps contre le mien, alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de notre étreinte. M'accrochant à lui, l'obligeant à maintenir un rythme endiablé, je l'encourageais de la voix et des gestes, alors que je le sentais tremblé de plus en plus contre moi, signe qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre son apogée. Et soudain, une explosion de bien-être me dévastait, et plantant mes dents dans l'épaule de Rick, je hurlais ma jouissance, entendant Rick en faire de même tout contre mon visage, ce qui accroissait encore plus mon plaisir. Resserrant mon étreinte autour de son corps, je laissais les violents spasmes de plaisir qui me secouais se calmés. Enfoncée dans le matelas par le corps de Rick, je tentais de me remettre de cette déferlante de sensualité. J'avais toujours su que l'amour avec Rick serait incroyable, mais j'étais bien loin du compte. Jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de lui.

« Kate… » m'appelait-il d'une voix faible en se décalant légèrement pour me permettre de mieux respirer.

« Hum ? » m'enquérais-je en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre dessinait des formes aléatoires dans son dos.

« Tu as tes menottes sur toi ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnais-je en arquant un sourcil intrigué en apercevant la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans son regard.

« Parce qu'après ce soir il est hors de question que je te laisses quitter mon lit ! » répliquait-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément, réveillant la flamme du désir en moi.

« Pas besoin de menotte pour ça Rick, je ne comptes allez nulle part » le rassurais-je en repartant à la conquête de son corps.

La nuit allait être longue, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre alors que j'avais enfin tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé sans jamais oser me l'avouer. Et puis nous avions 2 102 400 minutes de frustration et de fantasmes à comblées. Non, décidément, je n'étais pas prête de quitter ce lit songeais-je alors qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir plus intense que la première m'engloutissait de nouveau.


	6. Chapter 6 : Epilogue

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir poster entièrement ! **

**J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. **

**Je sais que Josh est légèrement OOC (il peut pas être aussi bête, Kate ne se serait pas intéressée à lui si ça avait été le cas), et je m'en excuses, mais c'était pour les besoins de cette fic, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lus et commentés, et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans meurs auteurs préférés, ça m'a fait très plaisir! **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Epilogue : **

Une délicieuse odeur de café me chatouillait les narines, et je m'étirais lentement alors que les souvenirs de la nuit dernière m'assaillaient. Un gémissement de béatitude m'échappait, et je m'asseyais dans le lit au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Rick armé d'un immense plateau de petit déjeuner. Mon estomac se manifestait bruyamment, me rappelant que je n'avais pas dîné hier soir. Il me souriait joyeusement avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés, posant prudemment le plateau devant nous.

« Bonjour beauté, bien dormi ? » s'enquérait-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

« Pour le peu que nous avons dormi, absolument » approuvais-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour.

« Tu as faim ? » voulait-il savoir en attirant le plateau vers nous et en me tendant une fourchette.

« Je suis morte de faim ! » approuvais-je en croquant avidement dans une gaufre.

Il étouffait un rire moqueur et m'observait manger avec ébahissement alors que je dévorais ce délicieux petit déjeuner qu'il avait pris tant de soin à me préparer.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Rick, c'est flippant ! » déclarais-je entre deux bouchées avant de boire une grande gorgée de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé.

« Si je n'avais pas entendu ce que tu comptais préparer pour ton dîner d'hier, je me demanderais à quand remonte ton dernier repas ! » soufflait-il en me tendant sa propre assiette lorsque je terminais la mienne.

« Je n'ai pas mangé hier » lui apprenais-je en entamant ses gaufres de façon plus lente et en lui donnant la becquée.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas cuisiné finalement ? » s'étonnait-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Oh si, tout l'après-midi, seulement, Josh n'aimait aucuns des plats que j'ai préparé et à donc préféré commandé chez le traiteur, puis lorsque le livreur est arrivé, il m'a annoncé qu'il devait partir rejoindre son interne » grimaçais-je furieusement en me rappelant de ma soirée désastreuse.

« Attends il a commandé chez le traiteur plutôt que de manger ta cuisine ? Quel genre de mufle fait une chose pareille ? » s'étonnait-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Josh l'a fait. Mais c'était probablement ma faute… » remarquais-je en me mettant à jouer avec les œufs brouillés de Rick.

« Comment ça ? »demandait-il en me caressant tendrement la joue, ne supportant pas de me voir aussi maussade.

« Parce que je n'ai pas cuisiné pour Josh, j'ai cuisiné pour toi. Ce sont tes plats préférés que j'ai concocté hier, pas ceux de Josh » expliquais-je en rougissant.

« Peut-être, mais un véritable gentleman avale ce que la femme dont il est amoureux lui a préparé, même s'il n'en raffole pas ! Il ne propose pas de passer directement au dessert ! » répliquait-il en secouant la tête avec un mélange de mépris et de colère.

A sa dernière phrase, je grimaçais un peu plus, et il gronda de rage. J'aimais l'idée qu'il soit prêt à en découdre avec Josh pour moi, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais devant lui.

« Cet homme est encore plus stupide que tout ce que j'avais imaginé sur son compte ! Et crois bien qu'il s'en est pris plein la tête depuis qu'il est entré dans ta vie ! » grommelait-il en se décalant pour se placer derrière moi et m'attirer contre sa poitrine.

Posant mes mains sur ses avant-bras puissant après avoir déposé le plateau sur le sol, je me laissais aller contre lui en soupirant doucement. Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous.

« Qu'as-tu fait de toute cette nourriture alors ? » s'enquérait soudain Rick en penchant légèrement la tête pour que je puisse voir son visage.

« J'ai tout rangé dans mon frigo, y compris la nourriture commandée chez le traiteur. Ca va me prendre des jours pour tout manger ! » soupirais-je en levant la tête vers lui.

« J'ai une idée… » commençait-il en jouant doucement avec mes cheveux, m'arrachant un sourire amusé.

« Et tu comptes m'en parler ou tu vas la gardée pour toi ? » le taquinais-je alors qu'il gardait le silence.

« Nous prenons une loooonnngggggguuuue douche…. » commençait-il en faisant tressauté ses sourcils d'un air canaille, me faisant rire doucement, puis il reprenait avec un sourire triomphal « Ensuite, nous allons déjeuner chez toi. Si Josh n'a pas su apprécier ta cuisine à sa juste valeur, je ne commettrais pas la même erreur, surtout que j'ai déjà eu l'immense plaisir d'y goûter ! »

« Je suis d'accord, mais nous ne mangerons jamais tout ! » déclarais-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou pour le remercier du compliment.

« Et bien ce qui aura résisté à nos appétits féroces, nous le rapporteront ici pour en faire profiter Mère et Alexis » déclarait-il en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Ca me va ! » approuvais-je avant de me lever d'un bond et de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je n'avais même pas atteint la porte que Rick m'avait rattrapée et soulevée dans les airs, me faisant rire aux éclats. Il m'embrassait tout en pénétrant dans la pièce dont il refermait la porte d'un coup de pied. Et je constatais qu'il n'avait pas menti en disant que cette douche serait longue. Nous y restâmes jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rassasiés l'un de l'autre, du moins provisoirement. Même l'eau devenue froide n'avait pas réussis à nous faire renoncer à notre étreinte. Nous nous séchâmes l'un l'autre, incapable de ne pas nous touchés, nous embrassés. N'ayant rien d'autre à me mettre, je remettais ma robe, souriant en voyant le regard de Rick s'enflammé de nouveau. Mais mon rire mourut dans ma gorge lorsqu'il retira sa serviette, se tenant en tenue d'Adam devant moi. Et je sentais mon désir renaître de ses flammes. En soupirant, je me détournais, et pour être certaine de ne pas céder à la tentation, je quittais la chambre pour aller nous préparer un café. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'après la nuit et la matinée que nous avions passées, je puisse encore avoir envie de lui.

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si j'arriverais à être rassasié de lui, à en avoir assez de lui. Mais j'avais du mal à l'envisager. Et j'espérais que ça n'arriverait pas, jamais, comme j'espérais que Rick ne se lasserait jamais de moi comme il s'était lassé de ses ex-femmes. A l'idée qu'il puisse me quitter un jour, mon cœur se serrait douloureusement, et ma respiration se faisait difficile.

« Tu as conscience que maintenant tu n'arrivera plus jamais à te débarrasser de moi, même en menaçant de me descendre ? » m'interrogeait-il soudain en m'enlaçant tendrement.

« C'est une promesse ? » m'enquérais-je en me retournant dans ses bras pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Certaines mauvaises langues parleraient de menace, mais oui, s'en est une Kate » souriait-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

« Parfait, parce que si tu t'avise de me laisser, je te tue… et c'est également une promesse ! » déclarais-je en lui adressant mon plus beau regard noir, et un sourire carnassier naissait sur mes lèvres en le voyant déglutir.

En riant, je me détachais de lui pour lui tendre sa tasse de café avant de porter la mienne à mes lèvres. Comprenant que je me payais sa tête, il affichait une moue boudeuse digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, ce qui me faisait rire de plus belle, pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

« Et si on passait par Central Park avant d'aller chez toi ? » proposait Rick avant de jeter un regard sceptique à ma tenue « Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements plus appropriés »

Avant que j'aie le temps de protester, il s'était déjà lancé dans les escaliers, et il revint cinq minutes plus tard, avec un jean noir et un petit pull en cachemire rouge. Il me proposa de me rendre dans son bureau pour me changer, mais avec un sourire provocant, je retirais ma robe au milieu de sa cuisine avant de m'habiller sous son regard ébahi.

« Avoue que le but de ta vie est de me rendre dingue ? » soupirait-il en se passant une main tremblante sur le visage.

« Tu as enfin compris ! » riais-je en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

« Laisses ta robe ici, je la porterais au teinturier demain » déclarait-il en s'en emparant délicatement avant de retourner à l'étage.

Je renfilais mes escarpins et mettais mon manteau lorsqu'il redescendait, une veste sur le dos avant de s'emparer de son manteau et de son écharpe. Je remarquais également qu'il glissait une enveloppe similaire à celle que Martha avait remise à leur portier la veille, et souriais en comprenant ce dont il s'agissait. Et j'en avais confirmation lorsqu'il la glissa au vieil homme alors qu'il pensait que je ne le voyais pas faire. Feignant d'observer le paysage alors qu'il me rejoignait sur le trottoir, je l'accueillais d'un baiser avant de l'enlacer et de l'entraîner à ma suite. Nous flânions tranquillement dans les rues, profitant de la joie simple de pouvoir nous promener enfin sans surveiller sans cesse le moindre de nos gestes. C'était très libérateur, je savourais pleinement ces instants. J'avais senti Rick réticent, mais je savais que c'était simplement parce qu'il voulait me préserver de la curiosité maladive des gens. Nous atteignîmes bien trop tôt à mon goût mon appartement, mais déjà nos estomacs criaient famine. Surprise d'avoir déjà faim après le petit déjeuner gargantuesque que je m'étais autorisé, je regardais l'heure et découvrais qu'il était déjà presque 14 heures. Pas étonnant que mon estomac commençait à se faire entendre.

« Fais comme chez toi » déclarais-je en retirant mon manteau après avoir refermé la porte de mon appartement.

Rick se dévêtit à son tour, posant son manteau sur le mien et entreprenait de partir à la découverte de mon appartement. Il s'arrêtait devant mes photos d'enfance, et se mettait à les étudiées avec fascination, souriant un peu plus à chaque clichés. Le laissant faire, je sortais les différents plats, allumais le four pour réchauffer le chapon ainsi que la friteuse pour les pommes duchesse. Peu à peu, une délicieuse odeur se répandit dans l'atmosphère, et Rick s'approcha de moi, une moue gourmande sur le visage.

« Ca sent divinement bon ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » s'enquérait-il en tendant la main vers un des plats.

D'un coup de spatule bien placé, je lui frappais le dessus de la main avant de lui ordonner de quitter ma cuisine s'il ne voulait pas que je me fâche. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe et allait se laisser tomber sur le canapé avant d'allumer la télé et de s'arrêter sur une chaîne de dessins animés. Je roulais des yeux en le voyant se passionné pour les aventures d'un joueur de foot prénommé Oliver avant de reporter mon attention à mes préparatifs. La sonnerie de l'entrée me faisait redresser la tête, et surprise, je m'apprêtais à aller répondre, mais Rick me fit savoir qu'il y allait. Je le laissais donc faire, n'attendant pas de visite, et me remettais à ma tâche, lorsque des éclats de voix furieux me parvenaient.

« Que faites-vous là ? Où est Kate ? » entendais-je la voix de Josh crier.

« Elle est dans la cuisine et réchauffe le merveilleux repas que vous avez eu l'indélicatesse de refuser de goûter » rétorquais calmement Rick alors que je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de le frapper.

« Je n'allais pas manger quelque chose que je n'aime pas simplement pour lui faire plaisir » répliquait Josh, me donnant envie de le frapper à mon tour.

« C'est ce que vous auriez du faire en effet » lui lançait Rick, son mépris parfaitement perceptible dans le son de sa voix.

« Mais je ne m'inquiètes pas, vous allez finir mes restes, comme toujours ! » rétorquais Josh méchamment.

« Sans vouloir vous offensez, c'est vous qui êtes arrivés après moi. Vous qui n'avez été là que pour lui servir de garde-fou, de prétexte pour fuir ses véritables sentiments » lui assenait Rick avec un petit sourire condescendant qui me fit doucement rigoler.

« Kate m'aime, je le sais ! » niait Josh en serrant furieusement les poings.

Inquiète que la situation ne dégénère, je m'avançais vers eux, bien décidé à dire ses quatre vérités à Josh. En me voyant arrivé, il adressa un sourire vainqueur à Rick.

« Ah bébé te voilà ! tu pourrais demander à ton écrivaillon de nous laisser, j'aimerais profiter un peu de toi en privé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Je vois oui, mais en fait c'est toi qui es de trop, pas Rick. Au cas où ta mémoire te ferait défaut, nous avons rompu toi et moi ! » rétorquais-je froidement avant de venir enlacer Rick.

« Allons Katy, tu ne peux pas franchement le choisir lui plutôt que moi ! » s'étouffait Josh en perdant brusquement toute sa superbe.

« C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait. Ton comportement de la nuit dernière m'a fait comprendre à quel point je m'étais fourvoyée en sortant avec toi, et le pire c'est que j'ai fait souffrir Rick en me complaisant dans mon erreur. J'ai simplement réparé celle-ci » déclarais-je en adressant un regard d'excuses à Rick.

« Cet homme ne te rendra jamais heureuse Kate ! » répliquait Josh avec mépris.

« En fait… il l'a déjà fait… à de nombreuses reprises… si tu vois ce que je veux dire » lui apprenais-je en levant la tête vers Rick qui affichait un grand sourire victorieux.

Josh écarquillait les yeux, ouvrant la bouche en grand, et son expression estomaquée me donnait le fou rire. Blasé, il nous lançait un regard méprisant et relevant fièrement la tête, il quittait mon appartement et ma vie pour toujours.

« Attendez Josh, vous n'allez pas repartir comme ça voyons ! » s'exclamais Rick à ma plus grande surprise.

Intriguée, je tournais la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard, mais il se contentait de m'adresser un regard rassurant avant de me déposer un baiser sur le front et de se détacher de moi. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il mijotait, je le suivais du regard, et souriais en le voyant ouvrir le frigo et s'emparer du sac du traiteur. Secouant la tête avec amusement, je le regardais revenir avec un grand sourire, et il m'adressait un clin d'œil lorsque nos regards se croisèrent.

« Tenez, vous avez oublié ça en quittant la vie de Kate hier soir ! » déclarait-il en jetant le sac au visage de Josh qui eut tout juste le réflexe de l'attraper.

Josh le foudroya du regard, serrant les poings de rage. Pestant dans sa barbe, il se tourna lentement vers la porte, mais au dernier moment, il fit volte-face et je le voyais armer son bras pour frapper Rick. Je m'apprêtais à réagir lorsque Josh se retrouvais plaquer contre le mur. Estomaqué, je constatais que Rick avait paré sans difficulté le coup et qu'il faisait une clé à Josh, l'immobilisant contre le mur.

« Ne te ridiculise pas plus Josh et vas t'en avant que je ne décide de t'arrêter pour agression » soupirais-je en rouvrant la porte de mon appartement qui s'était refermée pendant l'altercation entre les deux hommes.

Sans le lâcher, Rick le poussait vers la sortie avant de le libérer si brutalement que Josh allait faire la bise au mur.

« Bonne année ! » se moquait-il avant de lui claquer la porte au nez avec une satisfaction évidente en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » lui demandais-je en secouant doucement la tête avant de venir l'enlacer.

« Absolument ! Et je ne suis pas le seul, tu ne l'as pas ménagé le bougre ! » riait Rick en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

« C'est tout ce qu'il méritait après son comportement. Et puis sa nuit n'a pas due être particulièrement sage non plus au vu du rouge à lèvres qui décorait le col de sa chemise… » répliquais-je avec indifférence avant de me dégager de son étreinte pour retourner à mes fourneaux.

« Tu aurais du me le dire, je lui aurais collé mon poing dans la figure ! » s'insurgeais Rick en jetant un regard furieux vers la porte de mon appartement, comme s'il cherchait à atteindre Josh par la seule force de sa volonté.

« C'est bon Rick… et puis je ne lui ai pas été fidèle non plus…. » soupirais-je en apportant les langoustes sur la table.

« En quoi ? Tu avais rompu avec lui quand tu es venue me rejoindre ! » protestait-il en attrapant le vin et nos verres.

« Oui, mais je l'ai trompé dans mes sentiments » soupirais-je en lui souriant tristement.

« Ne te mets pas martel en tête pour lui Kate, il t'a prouvé qu'il n'en valait pas la peine » me rassurait Rick avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire impatient « On mange maintenant ? »

En riant, je me contentais d'hocher positivement la tête, et il se rua vers la table, me faisant signe de me dépêcher. Malgré son impatience, il prenait le temps de m'aider à m'asseoir avant de s'asseoir à son tour et de s'attaquer à son assiette. La première bouchée lui tira un soupir de contentement, et un grand sourire ravi éclaira son visage. Et en le regardant dévoré ce que j'avais si soigneusement préparé, je me faisais à nouveau la promesse de ne jamais laisser qui que ce soit se mettre en travers de notre bonheur si durement acquis. Et c'était une résolution que je comptais bien tenir.


End file.
